Pour un million de Jewels
by Futur Anterieur
Summary: Des missions, il y en a des paquets... Et pourtant, tous deux décident de prendre la même. Forcés à collaborer, comment vont-ils gérer ce partenariat? Et que faire lorsque les sentiments viennent s'en mêler? Gajeel x Levy
1. Mission à 100'000 Jewels

_Salut à tous!_

_Voici ma première fanfiction sur Fairy Tail, sur le couple ô combien original de Gajeel x Levy!_

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture! ^^_**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Mission à 100'000**

_Vide, désespérément vide..._

Levy referma la boîte métallique et la redonna à Droy.

« On te l'avait bien dit... » soupira ce dernier, assis à côté d'elle, autour d'une des tables de la guilde.

Toutes les économies de la Shadow Gear s'étaient envolées, en l'espace d'une nuit. Bien sûr, pas toutes seules : un mécréant s'était emparé de son contenu et avait filé sans laisser d'adresse entre lundi et mardi.

Jet l'avait découvert le matin-même, et avait tout de suite alerté toute la guilde, hurlant au vol. Mais ça n'avait rien arrangé : personne à Fairy Tail n'était capable de démasquer le coupable ou de faire réapparaître les Jewels perdus.

Droy était arrivé peu après, et dès qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, reprocha à son collègue d'être trop négligent. Ce dernier, déjà sur les nerfs, lui répondit assez méchamment en des termes des moins élogieux, et seule l'arrivée de Levy avait empêché une bagarre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On voulait aller au festival d'Amaranthe dans deux semaines, mais sans argent, ça ne va pas être possible... »

Sa voix se brisa. Alors que les deux tiers masculins de l'équipe bouillonnaient de rage, la mage, elle, ne ressentait qu'un terrible sentiment de d'injustice et de dégoût. Ça faisait des années qu'ils économisaient (Jet et Droy n'avaient jamais cessé de mettre un peu d'argent de côté, même pendant les sept ans de Tenroujima) pour un projet qui leur tenait à cœur, et tout venait de tomber à l'eau. C'était rageant !

« J'aimerais bien attraper celui qui a fait le coup. J'aime pas le dire, mais c'est sûrement un de la guilde, vu qu'aucun étranger ne peut s'approcher des casiers à moins de trois mètres ! » grogna Droy en balayant la salle du regard, à la recherche du coupable. Seulement, en ce mardi, la taverne était déserte, hormis quelques habitués, comme Macao, Wakaba ou encore Kinana et Mirajane, qui faisaient, pour ainsi dire, presque partie du décor.

« Ça va nous prendre des années avant de récupérer tout ce qu'on a perdu ! Même si on met la totalité de l'argent qu'on a, et celui qu'on gagnera dans la prochaine mission, on n'arrivera jamais à avoir assez pour tout ce qu'on voulait faire au festival! »

Levy baissa la tête, pour cacher ses yeux qui s'embuaient déjà. Mais ses deux coéquipiers la connaissaient trop bien pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Ils oublièrent momentanément leur colère pour la consoler.

« -T'inquiète pas, Levy-chan ! On va retrouver le voleur, et même avant la fin de la semaine!

-Et si c'est pas le cas, un million, c'est vite gagné !Suffit de prendre deux trois missions un peu plus difficiles, mais mieux payées. Après tes sept ans d'absence, il est grand temps de te montrer à quel point on a progressé ! »

Elle sourit devant leur enthousiasme, et se sentit ridicule de s'être laissée si facilement abattre. S'il y avait un endroit au monde où on ne pouvait pas déprimer, c'était bien dans la guilde la plus controversée de Fiore : avec les liens forts qui unissaient tous les membres entre eux, les délires sans fin de quelques mages un peu plus hyperactifs, et la bonne humeur permanente, les seules larmes qu'on pouvait verser, c'étaient celles de rire.

La bleue essuya ses yeux humides, avant que quelqu'un d'autre que ses camarades ne se rendît compte de son malaise. A l'extérieur, les cloches de la cathédrale annonçaient neuf heures du matin.

Comme ils avaient une journée entière devant eux, Droy proposa d'entreprendre de suite dans une nouvelle mission, si possible bien payée et hors de Magnolia, histoire de se changer les idées. Cette fois-ci, c'était au tour de Levy de choisir ladite mission, parmi les annonces épinglées au panneau près du bar.

De sa démarche légère et sautillante, elle traversa la taverne, renversa à moitié Macao qui essayait de prouver à Wakaba que « Non, je tiens bien l'alcool. La preuve, j'arrive à marcher droit après avoir bu cinq bières avant dix heures du matin ! », trébucha sur un sac alors qu'elle se retournait pour s'excuser, fit un signe à Jet et Droy en se relevant pour leur assurer que tout allait bien, et atteignit enfin le panneau en liège, sous le regard inquiet de Mirajane qui essuyait des choppes derrière le comptoir.

Du choix, y'en avait incontestablement... Depuis qu'une grande partie de la guilde était revenue après sept ans d'hibernation, de multiples commanditaires dont on n'avait jamais entendu parler s'étaient manifesté, avec les offres les plus diverses et farfelues. Beaucoup n'avaient pas l'air très sérieuses : il s'agissait sûrement de « tests » pour voir si la guilde était à nouveau aussi active et folle qu'avant.

Levy parcourut rapidement toutes les feuilles, éliminant les petites récompenses, les missions trop bizarres (« Potier cherche mage pour défendre magasin d'attaques de garçon blond habillé en vert qui parle pas »), ou trop osées (« Cherche Bunny Girl pour animer soirée des plombiers »), trop longues (« Quatre mois en mer, chasse au Kraken ») ou encore trop vagues (« Besoin mage pour mission »).

La porte de la guilde claqua, et le courant d'air qui vint à l'intérieur agita les billets collés sur le panneau. L'un d'entre eux faillit se décrocher, et attira ainsi l'attention de la jeune mage. Elle lut rapidement l'essentiel des informations :

**Mission n°1835844**

Lieu : ville de Lilium

Récompense : 100'000 Jewels

Commanditaire : M. Aikawa

Type : capture de criminels

Elle était là, la mission idéale !

Levy se mit sur la pointe des pieds, pour essayer d'arracher l'agrafe qui maintenait l'annonce en place. Sans doute que cela venait de son amour pour les livres, mais elle détestait le bruit et la sensation de déchirer du papier.

Une immense ombre apparut alors contre le mur, et une main se plaqua contre la feuille qu'elle voulait prendre. Surprise, la mage poussa un petit cri, et fit volte-face. Elle découvrit Gajeel, penché en avant, en train de détailler la même annonce. Il dominait la bleue de quelques bonnes dizaines de centimètres, et semblait ne pas l'avoir remarquée. Il n'allait quand même pas lui piquer son job, si ?

Elle ne le permettrait pas! D'un geste décidé, Levy lui arracha la feuille sous le nez, ignorant son aversion pour le petit « scriiitch » si désagréable.

Le Dragon Slayer la remarqua enfin :

« -Oï, crevette, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

-Désolée, mais cette mission est déjà prise ! lui répondit-elle, décidée à ne pas se laisser impressionner par sa carrure.

-Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui vas... Non, tu déconnes ? »

Il lui arracha la feuille des mains, et lut à haute voix quelques passages :

« Démasquer et arrêter criminels...Mafia... Vols, agressions, vandalisme, viols... Dangereux ! Besoin de mages expérimentés, si possible groupe. »

Il ramena ses yeux vers elle, en lui montrant lesdits passages sur le papier.

« -Tu crois que t'as le niveau pour ça ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait douter ! »

Elle se sentait beaucoup moins sûre d'elle : en réalité, elle avait tellement fait attention à la récompense que tous les détails avaient passé au second plan.

Et Gajeel avait sûrement entendu cette pointe d'hésitation dans sa voix. En fait, aucun doute n'était possible : ses sens de Dragon Slayer lui permettaient de percevoir beaucoup plus que le commun des mortels.

Se justifier ne servirait à rien, sauf à s'enfoncer encore un peu plus. Mieux valait en finir le plus vite possible. Elle récupéra la feuille des mains de Gajeel. Enfin, pas vraiment, car il leva la feuille juste assez haut pour la mettre hors de portée de la mage (ce qui, il faut l'avouer, ne demandait pas un effort considérable).

Pourtant, il l'avait sous-estimée. Déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout, elle sauta sur l'annonce, et réussit à en agripper le bas. Malheureusement, rien de plus.

Ce qui devait arriver dans ce genre de conflit se produisit : la feuille se déchira, et chacun en eut une moitié.

Mirajane était très sérieuse dans son travail de gestionnaire des missions, et n'accepterait sûrement pas qu'on lui donnât seulement une moitié de l'énoncé avant de partir. Gajeel et Levy le savaient très bien.

La première surprise passée, chacun tenta d'en finir au plus vite.

« -Bon, rends-moi cette feuille, j'ai pas toute la journée.

-Pas question, j'étais là la première ! »

Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, et si celui-ci pouvait tuer, l'un d'eux aurait déjà été K.O. depuis un moment.

Gajeel avança d'un pas, obligeant Levy à reculer contre le panneau. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos : de là, elle n'avait aucune échappatoire. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, même si elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal... Pas cette fois-ci.

Cette position lui rappelait leur première rencontre, dont les événements venaient encore la hanter la nuit, parfois.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient attirés l'attention générale. Presque tous dans la guilde s'étaient tus et les observaient.

« Un problème, Levy-chan ? »

Ses deux coéquipiers n'avaient pas tardé à venir à la rescousse. Gajeel se retourna, quittant momentanément des yeux sa « rivale ». Cette dernière en profita pour s'échapper, et rejoignit Jet et Droy.

« Ouais : deux gêneurs qui viennent se mêler de ce qui les regarde pas. »

La tension montait entre les trois hommes, et la réponse du Dragon Slayer n'avait rien arrangé. Levy se préparait à intervenir avant qu'ils n'en vinssent aux mains.

« -Jet, Droy, vous en faites pas pour moi ! Je m'en occupe, et on part tout de suite après ! dit-elle en s'interposant.

-T'avais l'intention d'y aller avec eux, en plus ?! »

La jeune femme pressa sa main contre le bras de Jet, le plus prompt à la bagarre. Sans ça, il se serait déjà rué sur le colosse. Le geste n'échappa à personne.

Heureusement pour le bien de tous, la barmaid vint mettre fin à cette altercation. D'un claquement de doigt, elle fit disparaître les deux moitiés de l'annonce, qui réapparurent magiquement dans ses mains, recollées. Elle lut attentivement ce qui était noté, sans faire attention aux regards tournés vers elle : arbitre, elle aurait le dernier mot.

« Et pourquoi vous ne feriez pas la mission ensemble, vous deux ? » dit-elle à l'intention de Gajeel et de Levy.

On n'aurait su dire qui avait l'air le plus surpris : Jet et Droy, scandalisés Gajeel, sceptique ou Levy, abasourdie.

Mirajane continua en argumentant :

« Vos magies respectives se complètent bien, même si c'est pas toujours évident au premier coup d'œil. Même chose pour vos caractères. Ça s'est d'ailleurs assez bien passé sur Tenroujima, non ? Voilà maintenant une bonne occasion de renouveler l'expérience. Et aussi, vous vous entendez plutôt bien dans le fond, je me trompe ? »

Elle n'avait pas tort. Avec du recul, leurs disputes tenaient plus de taquineries que de réels conflits. Si chacun y mettait un peu de bonne volonté, ils n'auraient aucun problème à passer quelques jours ensemble à Lilium. (Enfin, avec de la chance aussi, en plus de la bonne volonté, car les situations délicates ne manqueraient sûrement pas, et c'étaient bien elles qui risquaient de mettre le feu aux poudres.)

Oui, c'était une bonne occasion de revoir ce dont ils étaient capables en unissant leurs forces. Et ça leur permettrait de se rapprocher un peu, seuls tous les deux... Elle rougit à cette pensée, et la chassa le plus vite possible.

La mage lança un regard de Gajeel. Si elle était prête à accepter, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas du Dragon Slayer, et elle ne voulait pas donner son accord avant sa réponse. Surtout ne pas dire « oui » d'une manière trop enthousiaste, qui laisserait deviner son envie « suspecte » de rester avec lui.

Le visage de ce dernier ne laissait rien paraître. Réfléchissait-il aux pour et aux contre de mener une mission avec elle, à une bonne excuse pour ne pas accepter, ou à autre chose ? Aucune idée.

Enfin, il lâcha, un peu hésitant :

« Ouais, pourquoi pas...Faut bien quelqu'un pour la surveiller... »

En arrière plan, Jet et Droy mimaient une décapitation, ou un autre type de mise à mort atroce. Toutes les mimiques étaient bonnes pour dissuader leur amie d'accepter. Surtout quand on voyait son sourire épanoui. C'était le dernier moment pour l'en empêcher, quitte à se rendre ridicules.

Mirajane, elle, avait adopté ce sourire qu'elle réservait à ses séances de ragots, particulièrement ceux qui concernaient les aventures amoureuses. Son sixième sens lui indiquait qu'elle n'avait plus à intervenir. Tout irait très bien tout seul, à présent.

En effet, Levy se tourna vers celui qui, pour la prochaine semaine, serait son coéquipier officiel :

« Ce sera avec grand plaisir, monsieur Redfox ! »

* * *

_Toujours là?_

_Dans ce cas, merci d'avoir lu en entier, à bientôt pour la suite!_


	2. Voyage de 200'000 mètres

_Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça fait super plaisir! ^-^_

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Voyage de 200'000 mètres**

Ils avaient trois heures de train devant eux, le temps d'arriver à Lilium. Ça n'avait rien de gênant pour elle, elle adorait regarder le paysage défiler dehors, en rêvassant.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas du mage assis en face d'elle. Même si, grâce à la magie de Wendy, le mal des transports n'était plus aussi violent, il n'appréciait toujours pas de rester assis des heures sans rien faire, et trouvait le temps long. Heureusement qu'il avait avec lui Panther Lily, son éternel compagnon de jeu.

Depuis le début du trajet, une demie-heure plus tôt, ils s'affrontaient dans une partie de volley-ball « improvisée », avec une page chiffonnée du « Weekly Sorcerer » en guise de ballon et un filet imaginaire qui traversait tout le compartiment. Levy leur servait d'arbitre, même si elle peinait à se faire entendre. A chacune de ses interventions, les deux adversaires rejetaient la faute sur l'autre : coup non-réglementaire, mauvaise passe, ou encore utilisation de magie, donc triche...

Deux fois déjà, le contrôleur avait passé devant leur compartiment, certes sans entrer, mais en leur jetant un regard assez noir pour faire comprendre à n'importe qui que ce jeu risquait de leur valoir une exclusion du train, en pleine course et à coups de pied aux fesses s'il le fallait. Seulement, la seule personne qui avait fait attention à l'employé moustachu était celle qui parvenait à s'imposer le moins... (On parle donc de Levy, m'suivez?)

Quoi qu'il en fût, le jeu prit fin de lui-même, sans l'intervention d'un quelconque étranger. Le « ballon », renvoyé par Panther Lily qui voletait de son côté du « terrain », passa par la fenêtre entrouverte, et disparut à jamais, sans aucune possibilité de retour.

Gajeel tenta alors d'attraper le fautif, comme pour l'envoyer rejoindre la page du « Weekly Sorcerer ». Même s'il n'aurait sûrement pas mené son projet à bout, l'Exceed se précipita dans le seul endroit sûr de tout le train, d'où son partenaire aurait toutes les peines du monde à l'extirper : les bras de Levy.

Dès qu'elle le vit foncer vers elle, elle écarta les bras pour le laisser venir se réfugier contre sa poitrine, et les resserra dès que la petite panthère fut bien installée. Une précaution de plus ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Elle lui grattouilla tendrement la tête, sous le regard courroucé de Gajeel.

« -C'est ça, va te planquer, espèce de lâche ! grogna ce dernier en se rasseyant à sa place.

-T'es juste jaloux, c'est tout ! » répliqua Lily, avant de rajouter, à l'adresse de Levy : « Il aimerait bien que quelqu'un le serre dans ses bras, lui aussi ! »

A cette remarque, le Dragon Slayer lâcha un soupir exaspéré, qu'on pouvait traduire par « N'importe quoi, ces conneries ! ». Boudeur, il appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre, et ne prêta plus attention qu'à ce qui se trouvait au-dehors du wagon : arbres, champ, village, arbres, colline, arbres, cours d'eau, champ (Oups, pardon, déjà dit!), arbres...

L'ambiance « bon enfant » qui avait régné dans le compartiment un peu plus tôt s'était évanouie, pour faire place à un silence pesant, troublé seulement par bourdonnement incessant du train. Levy se focalisa alors sur le petit être qui ronronnait contre elle, à moitié endormi. Comment on disait déjà ? « Après l'effort, le réconfort. », c'était ça ?

Elle ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de jeter des regards furtifs vers Gajeel, en faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire pincer. Est-ce qu'il y avait du vrai dans ce que l'Exceed avait dit ? Le Dragon Slayer était-il vraiment en manque de câlins ?

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu vraiment proche de quelqu'un, en dehors de Panther Lily, ou éventuellement de Juvia (quand celle-ci n'était pas occupée à courir après son « Gray-sama ») : si, à Fairy Tail, on l'acceptait un peu mieux au fil du temps, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'on venait spontanément lui parler pour échanger les derniers ragots ou prendre de ses nouvelles. L'ombre de ce qu'il avait fait jadis à la Guilde planait toujours au-dessus de lui...

Ce n'était pas de ce côté-là qu'on devait cherche des amis proches, ou une éventuelle petite-amie (son cœur se serra à ces mots, sans qu'elle ne sût vraiment pourquoi). Est-ce qu'il fréquentait d'autres personnes en dehors des mages de Fairy Tail ? Des membres d'une autre guilde ? Ceux de Lamia Scale ? Peu probable. De Blue Pegasus ? Et pourquoi pas les Trimen, pendant qu'on y était ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait être toujours en contact avec d'anciens camarades de Phantom Lord ? Dans ce cas, avec lesquels ?

Levy passa en revue toutes les guildes et associations dont Gajeel pouvait fréquenter les membres, mais rien ne lui paraissait très plausible. Mais alors, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis ?

Un peu rude comme conclusion.

Ses yeux n'arrivaient à présent plus à se détacher du mage plus de trente secondes. Remarquant chaque détail, ils lui permettaient de le redécouvrir, de voir les aspects plus humains de sa personnalité, ceux qu'elle avait déjà pu entrapercevoir quelques instants sur Tenroujima.

Violent... Non, plutôt impulsif, c'était ça le mot. Assez impulsif, bagarreur, antisocial, égocentrique... Beaucoup voyaient Gajeel comme ça. Ils avaient raison, certes, mais ils s'accrochaient tant à cette étiquette qu'ils oubliaient de regarder s'il n'y avait pas autre chose sous toutes ces couches d'acier. Et des autres choses, il y en avait tout un paquet.

Une abondance de courage, un peu d'altruisme, de l'intelligence en quantité, et surtout, surtout, beaucoup d'humanité. Peut-être bien qu'elle était la seule à percevoir ces facettes de sa personnalité, mais il l'avait aidée, soutenue, sauvée tant de fois qu'elle savait qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Sous son apparence de bourrin-qui-cogne-sur-tout se cachait quelqu'un au cœur d'or.

Durant toutes ces réflexions, ses yeux continuaient leur examen minutieux. Elle se surprit à imaginer la consistance de sa peau, qu'elle connaissait si peu (à quelques exceptions près, ils gardaient toujours une certaine distance entre eux), à rêver de passer ses mains sur les nombreux piercings qui faisaient sa fierté, histoire de savoir s'ils étaient froids comme l'acier ou chauds comme sa peau, de glisser ses doigts dans ses che...

« Tu regardes quoi comme ça ? »

Plop ! Comme si une bulle autour d'elle avait éclaté, Levy se retrouva précipitée de ses rêveries à la réalité, où un Gajeel aigri venait de la surprendre en train de le dévisager.

La mage rougit, et baissa les yeux, à la recherche d'une bonne excuse. Je ne sais pas si c'est la même chose chez vous, mais à Fiore, on ne trouve que rarement des justifications pour ce genre de situations par terre.

« Je voulais juste te dire que... » commença-t-elle, hésitante, avant de se jeter à l'eau. « Que j'ai pris un guide de la ville dans mon sac. Comme ça, si on finit assez vite la mission, on saura où aller pour se reposer un peu et faire du tourisme. Enfin, si tu veux, bien sûr ! »

Lilium n'était pas un très grand centre touristique, mais on pouvait aisément trouver de quoi s'amuser une petite journée, voire deux. Les ryokan jouissaient d'une excellente réputation, et deux marchés par semaine permettaient, aux touristes les plus exigeants comme aux habitants, de faire le plein de victuailles locales.

Gajeel hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement enthousiaste, mais il n'avait pas refusé catégoriquement non plus. Mieux valait rester optimiste.

Ça faisait une petite heure qu'ils étaient dans le train. Le paysage au-dehors défilait toujours aussi vite. Le chauffage s'était enfin enclenché, et la température avait agréablement augmenté. Un peu trop même, au goût de Levy. Elle posa Panther Lily sur le siège à côté d'elle, et entreprit d'enlever une couche. En plus de son manteau posé sur le porte-bagages depuis le début du trajet, elle avait encore un gros pull, avec un top à manches longues dessous. Elle ne laissait rien au hasard.

C'était la même chose au niveau des jambes. Jupe, leggings, guêtres, bottes, et des chaufferettes pour compléter tout ça. Difficile de trouver quelqu'un de mieux équipé dans la région, à part quelque alpiniste frileux, éventuellement.

A côté de ça, Gajeel n'avait rajouté qu'une écharpe et un manteau à sa tenue habituelle. A croire que la température ne lui faisait... Ni chaud ni froid, tiens !

Il la regardait maintenant avec amusement essayer de se dépêtrer de son pull sans soulever une couche de trop. Elle essayait de ne pas y prêter attention, mais il était tellement facile d'imaginer les remarques moqueuses qui passaient dans la tête du Dragon Slayer qu'elle hésitait à lui répondre.

Elle l'avait déjà assez entendu quand il lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle en faisait un peu trop, un peu plus tôt sur le quai de la gare.

« -T'as dévalisé les magasins ou quoi ? » ou encore « Hé ! Y'a quelqu'un là-dessous? » suivi de ce fameux tapotement de tête qu'il affectionnait tellement, sans oublier le « J'aurais jamais cru que t'allais devenir plus large que longue un jour. Remarque qu'avec ta taille, c'est pas très difficile... »

Il avait dit ça par plaisanterie, certes, mais elle en avait marre d'entendre sans cesse des remarques sur sa petite taille tous les jours...

Après quelques efforts supplémentaires, elle parvint enfin à se libérer de l'étreinte de laine de son pull « 100% bio », et le plia soigneusement pour le poser sur Panther Lily, et lui faire ainsi une couverture. Le félin poussa un soupir de contentement, avant de se retourner sur le côté. Il dormirait sûrement jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

D'ailleurs, Levy hésitait à en faire de même. Elle s'étira longuement.

« T'essaies de grandir ? fit Gajeel. C'est bon, je rigole ! » ajouta-t-il devant le regard noir de sa partenaire.

Quand il s'ennuyait, il devenait insupportable...

« -Tu sais très bien que ça m'énerve !

-C'est le but !

-Gajeel, arrête !

-Ah tiens, c'est plus « monsieur Redfox » maintenant ? »

Levy voulut lui donner un coup de pied, mais ses jambes étaient trop courtes pour l'atteindre. Il rit devant cette pitoyable tentative de revanche.

Pouf ! Envolée, toute la sympathie ressentie pour lui auparavant !

C'était à présent à son tour à elle de bouder. Elle appuya sa tête contre la vitre, tentant vainement de distinguer le décor au-dehors parmi les reflets de la lumière intérieure. Ces derniers lui permirent d'apercevoir le sourire taquin de Gajeel, celui qui laissait si bien voir ses canines proéminentes, qui ornaient la dentition de tous les Dragon Slayer. Et y'avait pas à dire, ça le rendait tellement... humain.

Elle avait oublié de rajouter l'adjectif « lourd » à la liste de ses défauts. A présent, il y était inscrit en caractères gras et accompagné d'immenses points d'exclamations.

Mais si elle avait ajouté ce détail-là, elle devait en ajouter un autre ailleurs, dans la colonne des qualités, même si ce n'en était pas vraiment une : elle l'adorait toujours plus, et encore plus après chacune de leur dispute...

Ces quelques jours de mission promettaient d'être riches en rebondissements...

* * *

_Oui, je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. Mais j'aime beaucoup développer les pensées et les sentiments des personnages._

_Dans le chapitre 3, ça va bouger! Promis!_

_Bonne journée/soirée/nuit/appétit à tous!  
_


	3. 300'000 Flocons

_Pardon pour le retard, mais j'ai pas mal de travail ces derniers temps. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!_

_Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima (you don't say?).  
_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : 300'000 flocons**

« Tu vois bien que j'avais raison ! » s'exclama Levy en sautant sur le quai dans lequel elle s'enfonça jusqu'aux genoux. Non, bien sûr, pas dans le quai lui-même, mais dans la couche de neige qui le recouvrait. La gare de Lilium n'était pas assez importante pour qu'on prît la peine de lui construire un toit.

Cinquante centimètres de poudreuse recouvraient tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux : les panneaux des horaires, les bancs, le cabanon du chef de gare. Seuls les rails, protégés par un sort, restaient visibles. Heureusement, tiens !

« -Contrairement à d'_autres_, je risque pas d'attraper une pneumonie et cracher mes poumons à la fin de la semaine, continua-elle avec un regard insistant envers son interlocuteur.

-Ouais, ouais... Bon, on bouge ? »

Il l'avait à peine écoutée, et regardait dans toutes les directions pour repérer le chemin qui les mènerait directement au centre du village. Le besoin d'action le démangeait, après des heures à ne rien faire dans le train.

Quelques personnes étaient sorties au même arrêt qu'eux. La plupart empruntait dans le passage souterrain, et réapparaissait quelques instants plus tard sur le quai d'en face, avant de disparaître derrière un vieux bâtiment aux murs saumon.

Levy tapota le coude de son compagnon, et lui indiqua ledit bâtiment. Il acquiesça, après y avoir jeté un œil.

« Lily, tu veux te rendre utile ? Va voir ce qu'il y a derrière, histoire d'être sûrs qu'on va pas se retrouver dans un coin abandonné. »

L'Exceed, qui grelottait sur l'épaule de son maître, ne protesta même pas devant cette corvée, heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir les ailes.

Il disparut derrière la bâtisse. Gajeel et Levy se retrouvèrent seuls sur le quai.

« -L'auberge se trouve à quelques pas du centre du village. On va réserver une chambre tout de suite, non ? fit la jeune mage, dont l'esprit pratique ne faisait jamais défaut.

-Tu veux pas faire ça plus tard ? Faudrait qu'on se mette au boulot, sans quoi quelqu'un va nous chourer la mission. Et j'ai pas envie qu'on soit venu pour rien dans ce trou! protesta le Dragon Slayer.

-Ça va nous prendre un quart d'heure, grand maximum, juste histoire de réserver et de poser nos affaires ! Et si _tu_ avais lu un peu plus attentivement la feuille, tu saurais que le commanditaire nous attend à l'hôtel de ville, juste en face de notre auberge ! »

Et pan, dans les dents, Gajeel !

Il voulut répliquer, mais les mots lui manquèrent, et il resta là, la bouche à moitié ouverte, sans émettre aucun son. Elle éclata de rire.

« -Très bien, crevette, tu marques un point. On est 1 à 1.

-Ah oui ? Tu l'as marqué quand, ton point ? »

Pour toute réponse, un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment.

« Je dirais... Maintenant ! »

Il se jeta sur elle, prêt à la pousser dans la neige. Au dernier moment, Levy parvint à esquiver de justesse, en reculant de quelques pas. Elle fit alors volte-face pour s'enfuir, mais la quantité de neige ne lui permettait pas de courir assez vite pour échapper à son poursuivant.

Il réitéra son attaqua, avec succès cette fois-ci. Sa coéquipière se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air dans la poudreuse, malgré ses « Non, non, non ! », d'abord plaintifs, puis hargneux. Pour couronner le tout, il lui jeta encore quelques poignées de flocons dessus. Rien de bien méchant, mais cela suffit à pousser la mage à bout. Non pas dans sa colère, mais dans son désir de se venger.

« Tu vas me le payer, Redfox ! » rugit-elle, en essayant de se relever.

Je dis bien « en essayant ». Car elle se rendit compte après maintes tentatives qu'elle n'arriverait sans doute pas à s'en dépêtrer toute seule. A chaque fois qu'elle bougeait, elle s'enfonçait un peu plus. Et il commençait à faire froid...

Elle n'allait quand même pas lui demander de l'aider, non ? Et sa fierté, qu'en serait-il si elle s'y rabaissait ?

D'un autre côté, si elle ne le lui demandait pas, il viendrait le faire tout seul au retour de Panther Lily. A moins de la laisser geler là, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuivît...

« Gajeel... Tu pourrais venir, s'il-te-plaît ? » murmura-t-elle finalement, vaincue.

Le Dragon Slayer, jusque-là occupé à se préparer à sa riposte un peu plus loin, tourna la tête vers elle. Croyait-il à un piège ? Un peu méfiant, il s'approcha de quelques pas.

« Je... J'arrive pas à me relever. Tu pourrais m'aider ? »

Ses joues, déjà roses à cause du froid, devinrent rouges. Elle n'aimait se trouver dans cette position de faiblesse, surtout en _sa_ présence.

Il la fixa un instant, étonné, avant de sourire. Pas d'un sourire pervers ou moqueur comme avant, non. Il semblait attendri, expression que Levy voyait rarement chez lui.

Elle tendit ses bras vers lui, qui les attrapa. Il l'attira alors vers lui, sans aucune difficulté. Elle se retrouva presque collée contre son torse. Elle recula d'un pas, gênée.

«J'te jure, Crevette, y'en a pas deux comme toi... »

Compliment ou non ? Levy leva la tête pour voir son expression, afin de se faire une idée sur le sens de ces mots. Leurs regards se croisèrent un court instant, avant qu'elle ne baissât le sien, gênée. Elle se rendit alors compte que leurs mains se tenaient toujours. Et malgré l'épaisseur de ses gants, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait des paumes nues de Gajeel.

« Vous dites si je vous dérange, hein ? »

Panther Lily était de retour. Le Dragon Slayer, ramené à la réalité, lâcha les mains de sa partenaire, et recula d'un pas. Elle en fit de même.

« Alors j'ai fait un tour, et c'est bien par là-bas le centre du village. Je propose qu'on y aille tout de suite, avant qu'il fasse nuit. »

En effet, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et la lumière déclinait peu-à-peu. Ils se mirent lentement en route, Gajeel en tête du groupe, afin de dégager un petit sentier dans la couche de neige. Lily ne voulant pas prendre sa forme humaine, il peinait à avancer, tout comme Levy, qui devait encore trimbaler deux sacs.

Ça prendrait pas mal de temps avant d'arriver à l'auberge...

* * *

Ils atteignirent le seuil de l'auberge au moment où l'éclairage des rues s'activait. Les réverbères et toutes les lumières des différents établissements donnaient alors à l'allée un aspect magique, presque romantique.

Seulement, nos voyageurs n'avaient pas le temps de regarder le décor (enfin, surtout Gajeel, Levy se serait bien arrêtée un instant). Ils n'étaient pas venu pour faire du tourisme, mais pour accomplir une mission de la plus haute importance.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, en prenant le temps d'épousseter les quelques flocons qui s'accrochaient à leurs vêtements. Des chaussons confortables les attendaient déjà, soigneusement entreposés dans le vestibule.

« Bonsoir à vous ! Soyez les bienvenus dans notre auberge ! »

Une jeune secrétaire était apparue derrière le comptoir, et préparait déjà les différents formulaires à remplir pour réserver une chambre. Voyant que Gajeel mettrait un bon moment avant de trouver des pantoufles adaptées (« 'Chier, y'a jamais de 45 dans ce genre de trucs ! »), Levy s'approcha de la réception.

« Bonsoir. Nous sommes seulement deux, mais on ne sait pas exactement combien de temps on va rester... Deux, peut-être trois nuits... »

En fait, Gajeel n'avait pas eu tort en prétendant qu'il serait mieux de voir le commanditaire plus tôt. Il leur aurait sûrement donné une idée de temps que la mission leur prendrait.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas ! La haute saison commence seulement dans trois semaines, après le Nouvel An ! Il y a tellement d'activités dans d'autres villes que le mois de décembre est presque inoccupé chez nous ! Réservez le minimum, vous pourrez toujours prolonger demain. »

Elle tendit un stylo et un formulaire à Levy, qui s'empressa de le remplir. Nom, prénom, nombre de personnes, animaux, durée, avec ou sans petit-déjeuner,... Le tout ne lui prit pas plus d'une minute.

« Je me dépêche de préparer votre chambre. En attendant, vous pouvez choisir vos _yukata_ dans ce catalogue. »

Une seconde plus tard, elle avait disparu. A croire qu'il y avait tellement peu de monde dans ce _ryokan_ que chaque client était traité comme un roi...

La jeune mage feuilleta le catalogue, feuilles imprimées et plastifiées maison, à la recherche du bonheur. Qu'elle trouva sous forme d'un _yukata_ rose clair à fleurs, accompagné d'une ceinture un peu plus foncée. Trop miiignon !

Des pas lourds la firent se retourner. Gajeel avait finalement trouvé des chaussures à son pieds, et voulait voir où en était la réservation.

« Bon, je dois signer où ? »

Levy lui lança le fascicule.

« C'est bon, j'ai tout arrangé ! Je te laisse trouver quelque chose à te mettre là-dedans, mais en moins de temps que pour les chaussures, si possible ! »

Il lui lança un regard noir en rattrapant le projectile d'une main. Elle sourit. Pouvait-on parler de 2 à 1, où était-ce une pique trop faible ?

Et ô surprise, il relança le catalogue sur le comptoir après avoir regardé trois pages seulement.

L'employée revint quelques instants plus tard, toujours aussi joviale.

« -Alors, vous avez choisi... ?

-Le 65, fit Levy, impatiente de revêtir la petite merveille qu'elle avait déniché.

-12. » marmonna Gajeel, étouffant un bâillement. Panther Lily, qui avait élu domicile dans son capuchon, roupillait déjà.

Elle nota les deux numéros et leur indiqua celui de leur chambre, avant de disparaître à nouveau, au pas de course. Quel enthousiasme...

D'un accord tacite, les deux mages décidèrent de s'y rendre pour poser leur affaires et rejoindre par après l'hôtel de ville. Le temps pressait, il fallait se dépêcher s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver devant des portes closes. L'auberge n'étant pas très grande, il était facile de trouver la bonne chambre.

La décoration traditionnelle présente dans les couloirs donnait au lieu une ambiance chaleureuse et apaisante. Détaillant une des statuettes posée sur une étagère, Levy aurait passé à côté de la bonne porte, si le Dragon Slayer ne l'avait pas retenue par le bras.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils découvrirent leur chambre ! Certes, la pièce était spacieuse et bien équipée. Certes, les grandes fenêtres donnaient sur un magnifique jardinet enneigé éclairé par des lampions dorés. Certes, l'éclairage tamisé donnait envie de s'attarder pendant des heures dans cette pièce, sans rien faire d'autre que méditer... Mais... Mais... Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait, il y avait...

« T'as demandé un lit double, toi ? » demanda Gajeel, un peu étonné. Comme elle, il avait sûrement dû s'attendre à trouver deux futon, comme partout ailleurs.

La gaffe ! Comme Levy n'avait rien dit, la réceptionniste devait être partie du principe qu'ils étaient en couple.

Cette dernière réapparut, portant les deux _yukata_.

« Est-ce que ça vous convient? »

La mage s'apprêtait à se manifester, lorsque...

« Ouais, extra ! On la garde ! »

Pire qu'un gamin qui aurait abusé sur le Champomy, le colosse s'était déjà étendu en travers du lit, un air béat peint sur le visage. Il avait l'air tellement content que Levy se garda de protester. Elle récupéra les deux _kimono_, et referma la porte coulissante derrière la secrétaire.

Lorsque ses pas dans le couloir ne furent plus audibles, elle se retourna vers son coéquipier. Celui-ci avait désormais enlevé son manteau, sur lequel il avait posé Panther Lily toujours assoupi, et s'étirait sur la couchette. Avait-il besoin de si peu pour être heureux ?

Cette pensée la fit sourire. Après tout, à quoi bon désirer de grands trucs compliqués quand un matelas vous rend heureux ?

« Tu n'étais pas pressé, par hasard ? » remarqua-t-elle en posant les _yukata_ sur une des tables de nuit.

Il la regarda, et se rassit, dans une position un peu plus civilisée. Sa crinière s'en trouva encore plus ébouriffée qu'à l'habitude.

« Vu qu'il fait nuit dehors, je pense que c'est pas le meilleur moment pour sortir chercher des criminels... Et le vieux Aikawa doit plus être à l'hôtel de ville. Il peut bien attendre demain, non ? »

Disait-il ça seulement pour ne pas avoir à quitter son perchoir ? Aucune idée, mais il avait raison.

Certes, il faisait nuit, mais les aiguilles sur l'horloge n'indiquaient que six heures. Le buffet de l'auberge n'ouvrait qu'à partir de sept heures et demie, une bonne heure et demie plus tard. Entre temps, il fallait s'occuper...

« Je vais faire un tour dans les _onsen_, on se revoit au buffet ? » annonça-t-elle en agrippant son _yukata_.

Il acquiesça, avant de se raviser.

« J'pense pas qu'on serve du métal dans ce genre de truc... Faut que j'aille faire un tour en ville... »

A peine eut-il fini de parler qu'un immense « IRON » apparut devant son nez.

« Je t'offre la même chose si tu m'accompagnes pour manger après. A sept heures et demie, n'oublie pas. » ajouta Levy avant de quitter la chambre en fermant la porte.

Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre le tonitruant « Gi Hi Hi » d'un Dragon Slayer satisfait.

* * *

_Celui qui arrive à me dire combien de fois dans ce texte apparaît le mot "yukata" gagne deux tickets pour le prochain concert d'Amy Winehouse (offerts par la société de recherche de synonymes)!_

_Petite question: comme prochain chapitre, préféreriez-vous le n°4, avec la suite de l'intrigue, ou alors un petit bonus sur ce qui est arrivé dans les onsen?_

_Merci pour votre passage, et bonne fin de journée!_


	4. Réponses aux reviews et bonus!

_Voici le bonus tant attendu (ou non). Si vous restez sur votre faim, je vous rassure en vous disant que je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 4. Et comme je suis enfin en vacances, j'espère pouvoir poster plus souvent. Bonnes fêtes à tous!**  
**_

* * *

Mais d'abord, ...**Réponses aux reviews**! ^_^ (avec un peu de retard)

-**chawan**: Merci beaucoup! J'aime beaucoup écrire, et je prends pas mal de temps pour vérifier l'orthographe et la grammaire. Contente que tu le remarques!

-**Lonnie**: Merci pour ton commentaire! La suite arrive gentiment!

* * *

**Bonus: Une soirée aux sources chaudes**

Ah, que c'était agréable de se plonger dans de l'eau chaude, surtout quand la température de l'air extérieur était si basse ! Avec la neige et les quelques lanternes accrochées autour du bassin, c'était vraiment magique !

Son _yukata_ traînait non loin de là, jeté négligemment sur une grande pierre. Même si au départ, elle n'avait pas trop voulu s'en séparer si peu de temps après l'avoir mis, se baigner là justifiait tous les sacrifices.

Levy retraversa pour la énième fois l'_onsen_, profitant de la sensation de l'eau bouillante qui caressait son corps nu. (Hé, toi, le petit pervers qui lit ça, remets _tout de suite_ les mains _sur_ la table !) Au final, elle s'arrêta au milieu, et fit la planche, laissant juste son visage au contact de l'air froid.

Un bassin pour elle toute seule, quel luxe !

Son esprit se mit à vagabonder, ses pensées à divaguer. Quand et où, pour la dernière fois, avait-elle pu se vider la tête ainsi ? Pas à la guilde, il fallait toujours faire attention à ne pas se trouver entre Natsu et Gray ou entre Cana et son tonneau. Pas à Fairy Hills, où partager sa chambre avec Juvia revenait à être réveillée toutes les nuits par des gémissements pour le moins louches (« Non, Gray-sama, pas ici, on risque de nous regarder... Oh oui, menottez-moi... »). Pas non plus lors des missions avec la Shadow Gear, où se préoccuper de questions métaphysiques était le dernier de ses soucis, face aux situations qu'il fallait affronter.

Elle ne s'en souvenait pas, en fait. Ça devait faire vraiment longtemps.

Si on lui avait dit qu'elle y parviendrait lors d'une mission avec Gajeel, elle en aurait ri. Et pourtant, c'était le cas, aussi singulier que ça pût paraître.

Des bruits de pas lui parvenaient de l'autre bout de l'auberge. Les autres résidents se manifestaient finalement, mais maintenant, Levy aurait préféré être la seule cliente du _ryokan_. Pourvu que personne d'inconnu ne vînt la déranger !

Sa prière fut heureusement exaucée... à moitié. La mage entendit plus qu'elle ne vit une porte coulisser. Elle plongea sous l'eau, et nagea le plus silencieusement possible vers un bord du bassin, où un haut rocher décoratif constituait une cachette parfaite. Elle émergea derrière, le souffle court. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une cliente désirât se baigner maintenant ?

Discrètement, elle jeta un regard vers le milieu de l'eau. La vapeur ambiante qui s'élevait vers l'air nocturne l'empêchait de voir autre chose qu'une simple silhouette. Une silhouette masculine. Qu'elle reconnut dès qu'elle entendit sa voix.

« 'tain, ça fait du bien ! »

Cette expression, ce timbre, ça ne pouvait appartenir qu'à...

« Gajeel ! »

Levy n'avait pu retenir cette exclamation de surprise. Niveau discrétion, on trouvait mieux...

« Levy ? »

Elle pouvait encore plonger sous l'eau, et attendre qu'il relâchât ses gardes. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes, donc. Ou alors rester cachée. Ou encore s'en aller.

Mais en fait... pourquoi aurait-il été à elle de partir ?

« Tu fais quoi dans le bain des filles ? » fit-elle, en se décalant de quelques mètres, afin que Gajeel pût la voir. Par précaution, elle s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'au menton. Des fois que les yeux d'un Dragon Slayer pouvaient tout de même bien voir malgré le brouillard.

Il se tourna vers elle.

« -J'allais te poser la même question.

-Celle de pourquoi je suis chez les mecs ?

-Non. Tu fous quoi chez les filles ? L'aquarium à crevettes, c'est dans les cuisines. »

Et voilà que ça recommençait ! Mais cette fois-ci, elle était prête à ne pas se laisser faire, voire même à l'écraser.

Faisant bien attention à ne pas être vue, elle attrapa un peu de neige sur le bord du bassin et la balança sur son adversaire. La boule, bien que petite, atteignit Gajeel entre les deux yeux. Levy vit ses bras se lever pour essuyer son visage.

« Tu veux jouer à ça avec moi ? » grogna-t-il alors, plus amusé que réellement fâché.

Son imposante carrure se mit en mouvement, à la recherche de celle qui l'avait attaquée. Levy avait pris conscience trop tard que dans toutes les épreuves un peu plus physiques, il avait largement le dessus.

Les quelques brasses qu'elle fit pour s'éloigner ne retardèrent que d'une poignée de secondes le choc imminent. Lorsque la mage se retourna, son immense stature se dressait devant elle, noire et menaçante, avec deux rubis rouges en guise d'yeux.

Un cri, un « plouf », puis plus rien. Les deux disparurent sous la surface.

Des bras puissants la maintenaient sous l'eau, et se resserraient un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de s'en dégager. Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas réellement la noyer, mais Levy craignait que le Dragon Slayer ne surestimât la capacité de ses poumons. L'air commençait à lui manquer, et le moment où elle serait forcée à inspirer de nouveau, sur ou sous la surface, n'était pas loin. Dans un ultime réflexe, elle asséna un coup de pied à son assaillant. L'étreinte se relâcha, et elle put remonter.

Sa tête tournait, et ses poumons, privés plus longtemps qu'à l'habitude d'oxygène, lui faisaient mal. Mais comparé à l'autre, elle s'en sortait beaucoup mieux.

Deux secondes plus tard surgit Gajeel, recroquevillé dans une position des plus étranges, avec un gémissement de douleur. Avant même qu'il ne dît un mot, Levy devina _où_ elle l'avait touché.

« -Oh mon Dieu ! Excuse-moi, je ne voulais...

-Bordel, ça fait mal... » expira-t-il entre ses dents, peu attentif à ses excuses.

Alors qu'il se détournait d'elle, Levy cherchait un moyen pour le soulager. Car jusqu'à preuve du contraire, s'excuser ne soigne aucun mal physique. La seule idée qui lui vint la fit rougir encore plus : non, le _bisou magique_ n'avait pas sa place ici.

Pas de bisou, mais un soin magique s'imposa comme la meilleure solution. Un « CURE » apparut dans le brouillard, et s'envola jusqu'à Gajeel pour disparaître dans l'arrière de son crâne. Les gémissements de celui-ci cessèrent, et elle le vit se redresser petit à petit.

« Y'a... eu... quoi ? »

Il s'était retourné vers elle, interloqué par la soudaine disparition de cette douleur. Plus qu'elle ne voyait son regard, elle le sentait glisser sur elle. Coupable, elle baissa la tête.

« Un sort de soin... Ça ne guérit pas vraiment, mais ça calme la douleur. Encore une fois, désolée. »

Crispé, il lui répondit tout de même, en levant le pouce, comme pour dire que ça allait déjà mieux, et que ça n'avait rien de grave.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Levy reprit conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. En une seconde, elle était à nouveau plongée totalement dans l'eau, jusqu'au menton, les joues rouges. Gajeel en rit.

« -Tu mènes quoi pour un bal ?

-Je te rappelle juste que t'as rien à faire ici !

-J'ai vérifié trois fois d'être bien entré dans les bains hommes. C'est toi qui as dû te tromper. »

Mentait-il ? Se trompait-il ? Ou avait-il raison ? Pourtant, la mage avait elle aussi fait attention à se trouver dans le bon bassin.

Le panneau collé dans le vestiaire lui revint à l'esprit. Les horaires marqués dessus ne lui avaient pas paru important lorsqu'elle avait passé devant. Et s'il s'agissait d'heures où on alternait les espaces hommes/femmes, afin que tous pussent profiter de tous les bassins ?

Au final, aucun d'entre eux n'avait tort.

Afin d'éviter de croiser d'autres individus de sexe masculin dont la réaction risquait de faire des ravages, Levy se décida à partir. Au pire, elle reviendrait le lendemain. Mais ses regards vers la sortie n'échappèrent pas au Dragon Slayer.

« -Tu pars déjà ? C'est à cause de moi ? fit-il, intrigué.

-J'ai passé trop de temps ici, j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu. On se revoit plus tard ? »

Hors de question d'avouer son erreur, et de faire gagner ainsi un précieux point à son adversaire ! L'argument « J'ai mal à la tête ! » fonctionnait toujours.

Ce dernier poussa un grognement, avant de s'appuyer contre un caillou, taillé de manière à former un siège en grande partie immergé.

« Moi qui pensais avoir un peu de bonne compagnie... Bon, va falloir que je me divertisse tout seul. Ça va être chaud... »

Une ribambelle d'idées saugrenues traversa l'esprit de Levy. S'occuper comment, et en faisant quoi ?Encore une fois, elle piqua un fard. Son visage partageait depuis peu quelques caractéristiques avec un caméléon, à passer sans cesse du blanc au rouge. Avant que Gajeel ne le remarquât, elle se retourna et parti rapidement vers le vestiaire, comptant sur la brume ambiante pour dissimuler sa nudité les quelques secondes avant de remettre son _yukata_.

Ça ressemblait à une fuite, oui. Devant quoi ? Levy ne savait pas vraiment comment le définir. Pas pour l'instant. Ça avait un rapport avec le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait, mais ses certitudes s'arrêtaient là.

« J'ai dit quoi encore ? » l'entendit-elle encore demander, sûrement plus confus qu'elle.

* * *

_Merci d'être passé, et à tout bientôt!_


	5. Vous avez dit 400'000?

_Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fanfiction et à laisser des commentaires! ça me touche, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point. (Attendez, ça sonne comme dans les podcasts de Cyprien ou de Norman! o_O)_

_Même si j'ai l'air calme comme ça, je vous fais à tous mentalement plein de poutous d'amour! Oui, même à ceux qui ne commentent pas!_

_ Bonne lecture!**  
**_

_Les personnages de Fairy Tail n'appartiennent pas à moi, mais à *roulement de tambour* Hiro Mashima (sauf le vieul Aikawa, dont tout le monde s'en fiche)._

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Vous avez dit 400'000 ?**

Durant la nuit, les flocons de neige n'avaient cessé de s'acharner sur Lilium, et les habitants de la petite ville avaient fort à faire pour déblayer les rues, les escaliers, les places et les trottoirs. A tout ça il fallait encore ajouter les toits : avec les premiers rayons chauds de la matinée, d'immenses tas de neige glissaient des toits et s'écrasaient quelques mètres plus bas, sur des pavés dans le meilleur des cas, sur un passant dans le pire.

Heureusement, Gajeel et Levy n'avaient pas un grand chemin à parcourir parmi ces « périls urbains ». Deux minutes leur avaient suffi pour ateindre à l'hôtel de ville. Installés dans un couloir, ils attendaient patiemment que monsieur Aikawa, occupé par une autre affaire, les reçût.

Une demie-heure avait passé depuis leur arrivée. Levy feuilletait sans grand intérêt un prospectus vantant les mérites d'une pizzeria locale. Plus d'une fois, elle avait bâillé à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, en étudiant la liste des vins, pâtes, desserts proposés. A côté d'elle, Gajeel avait l'air certes moins fatigué, mais tout aussi ennuyé.

« J'aurais dû accompagner Lily pour faire un tour en ville. J'aurais rien loupé. Putain, fait chier d'attendre ici... » soupira-t-il, en se renversant sur sa chaise.

Un fonctionnaire passait justement dans le couloir leur jeta un regard mauvais. Levy détourna les yeux, un peu honteuse. Pourquoi fallait-il que le Dragon Slayer parlât aussi fort ?

Au contraire, le chasseur de dragons soutint le regard de l'étranger, avec une expression de défi et un mouvement de menton provocateur.

_Génial..._

Pire que n'importe quel ennemi, l'ennui de Gajeel pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses.

Avant que la situation ne s'envenimât (par une riposte plus violente de l'employé ou l'arrivée de la sécurité), la mage posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de son partenaire. Ça ne pourrait pas le retenir s'il se décidait à attaquer, mais ça pouvait l'apaiser un court instant.

Un courant d'électricité statique claqua dans l'air. Plus surprise que touchée, Levy retira sa main. Gajeel reporta un court instant son attention sur la mage, ce dont profita le fonctionnaire pour s'éclipser, comme ils le remarquèrent plus tard.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Si on veut obtenir cette mission, ça serait mieux de ne pas semer la pagaille par ici, chuchota-t-elle, dans l'espoir qu'il en ferait de même.

-C'est pas ce con qui va changer quelque chose. Et si jamais il essaie de s'interposer entre les gars qu'il faut exploser et moi, je lui botte lui cul. Même chose si c'est entre moi et mon fric. Enfin, _notre_ fric. » rectifia-t-il, lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer.

La porte du bureau de leur commanditaire s'ouvrit enfin, pour laisser passer un petit homme grassouillet, une pile de dossiers sous le bras. D'un signe de tête, il leur assura qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

La pièce était aménagée simplement, mais restait très accueillante. D'immenses fenêtres laissaient passer une lumière d'un blanc laiteux, comme le ciel de ce matin-là. Une odeur de fumée flottait dans l'air, venant du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Ou alors était-ce dû aux mégots qui gisaient au fond du cendrier, sur le bureau ? Derrière celui-ci se tenait un homme assez âgé, aux cheveux poivre-sel et à la mine soucieuse. Il se leva à l'arrivée des deux mages.

« -Bonjour, nous sommes là pour la mission... commença Levy.

-Oui, je l'imaginais bien. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. » l'interrompit leur commanditaire en désignant deux fauteuils.

Le vieil Aikawa avait l'air d'un homme patient et calme, qui ne cherchait pas de conflits inutiles et réfléchissait avant d'agir. Voilà qui faciliterait l'entretien ! Si on pouvait éviter d'élever la voix, sans pour autant se faire marcher dessus, tout irait pour le mieux.

La mage des mots s'assit timidement sur un des sièges, sans oser regarder dans les yeux l'homme qui leur faisait face. Gajeel eut un peu plus de peine : les accoudoirs du fauteuil, trop serrés, ne laissaient passer que difficilement un gabarit comme le sien. Il dut se tortiller dans tous les sens pour s'asseoir dans une position plus ou moins normale. Levy pouffa intérieurement.

Si leur interlocuteur avait remarqué ce petit manège, il ne le montra pas.

« -Je suis content que vous soyez arrivés. Ce problème nous tracasse depuis trop longtemps déjà, et même si personne ne le montre, la tension monte en ville...

-C'est quoi le problème exactement ? C'était pas très détaillé sur la feuille. » l'interrompit Gajeel, sans se soucier du regard lourd de reproches de sa partenaire.

Les doigts du Dragon Slayer ne cessaient de tambouriner sur le cuir de l'accoudoir, et reflétaient son état d'esprit : mal installé et impatient de se défouler un peu sur des malfrats de tout genre, il avait hâte de partir. Heureusement pour lui, les « blablas » inutiles furent abrégés, et on en passa directement au fait.

Le premier élément inquiétant était survenu trois semaines plus tôt, avec la disparition d'un jeune couple vivant à la périphérie de la petite ville. Très appréciés et actifs dans différentes associations de Lilium, on avait très vite remarqué leur absence. Et lorsqu'on était allé inspecter leur petite maison, aucun dégât ni vol n'avait été découvert. Tout semblait se trouver à sa place, même l'argent ou les bijoux. A ce moment-là, même si cette disparition n'avait rien de rassurant, on avait conclu à un départ précipité, pour une raison x-y. Ils reviendraient sûrement d'eux-mêmes.

Mais quelques jours plus tard, une des calèches qui transportaient quotidiennement des gens entre Lilium et Urtica, une bourgade voisine, avait disparu. Ou plutôt, ses occupants uniquement, car la carriole ainsi que les deux chevaux qui la tiraient étaient bien arrivés. Là aussi, toutes les valeurs avaient été retrouvées intactes.

Puis un jour, l'auteur de ces enlèvements s'était manifesté. Dans la neige fraîchement tombée sur la place de la ville, un inconnu avait tracé un grand « C » en violet sombre. Au-dessus de cette lettre luisait un message en caractères noirs : « Venez donc m'affronter, si vous l'osez. Mais pour cela, il faut que vous trouviez d'abord le bon. Réfléchissez, tant que vous le pouvez encore. »

Plusieurs personnes avaient essayé de s'approcher de ces mystérieux mots, sans succès. A chaque fois, ils s'étaient heurtés à une barrière invisible. Au final, le message était parti tout seul. Ce qui n'avait rassuré personne.

Et chaque jour depuis cet événement, de nouvelles personnes disparaissaient. De plus en plus d'échoppes restaient fermées, de moins en moins de gens se baladaient dans les rues. D'autres messages, toujours accompagnés d'un « C » apparaissaient tous les matins, tagués sur des murs ou des vitrines. Parfois, des objets se déplaçaient tout seuls, et réapparaissaient (s'ils ne disparaissaient pas complètement) aux endroits les plus improbables.

Sur ordre des autorités, les habitants cachaient le plus possible leur inquiétude, afin que toute personne étrangère de passage à Lilium ne remarquât pas la tension qui saturait l'atmosphère.

« -Vous avez aussi marqué sur la feuille qu'il y avait eu des meurtres et des viols, non ? remarqua judicieusement Gajeel.

-On ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé aux personnes enlevées... Mais je pense que le criminel qui est à l'origine de tout ça ne les a pas invités à prendre un thé. Ou plutôt, les criminels, vu l'étendue des dégâts. »

Ils apprirent ensuite qu'un groupe de quatre mages était déjà venu pour mettre un terme à ces incidents. Malheureusement, eux aussi avaient disparu. Ils avaient cependant réussi à envoyer un dernier message avant de s'évanouir dans la nature : toutes les pistes menaient à un ancien faubourg, situé à quelques kilomètres au nord-est de Lilium. Abandonné depuis bientôt six décennies, l'endroit était considéré comme « maudit » par les locaux. En gros, le coin parfait pour jouer au « futur maître du monde qui terrorise les pauvres petits habitants avant de les bouffer ».

Toutes ces informations, jusqu'au plus petit détail insignifiant, pouvaient s'avérer capitales pour leur réussite. Pour ne pas en louper une miette, Levy avait sorti un petit bloc-notes de son sac à main et écrivait dessus tout ce qui lui semblait important. Sa main ne cessait de faire des aller-retours sur les feuilles de papier, à mesure que le vieil homme débitait son histoire.

On en vint alors à la récompense. Le vieux avait certainement remarqué la lassitude du mage et la peur dans les yeux de sa partenaire, et désirait les remotiver. Il enleva ses lunettes, et se frotta pensivement le nez.

« Je me vois dans l'obligation de changer la somme de départ. La situation a quelque peu évolué, et 100'000 serait une bien piètre récompense pour une telle mission. En plus, maintenant qu'une autre guilde est impliquée... »

Levy voyait Gajeel retenir son souffle à côté d'elle, tendu comme un arc. Combien allaient-ils gagner s'ils réussissaient, au final ? 150'000, 175'000, plus, moins ?

« 400'000 Jewels me semblent raisonnables. Je ne connais pas les autres membres de votre groupe, ni leur nombre, mais tout le monde devrait y trouver son compte. » dit-il en sortant un mouchoir avec lequel il se mit à nettoyer ses lunettes.

400'000 Jewels ? C'était plus de quatre fois la somme initiale ! Les lèvres de la jeune femme articulèrent le mot, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. 400'000, quand même !

A côté de cela, elle remarqua également l'intonation particulière mise sur le mot « nombre », lourde de sous-entendus. S'attendait-il à ce qu'ils fussent un groupe de cinq ou de six mages ? Et que ferait-il s'il apprenait qu'ils n'étaient que deux, accompagnés d'un Exceed ? La mission paraissait périlleuse et difficile, on pouvait comprendre qu'il ne voulût pas la confier à n'importe qui.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il apprît la véritable taille de leur groupe ! Il s'imaginait sûrement que les autres mages se trouvaient quelque part dehors, et il fallait que cela restât ainsi !

« C'est d'accord ! » dirent en même temps Gajeel et Levy, sans avoir besoin de se consulter. Une somme pareille, ça ne se refusait pas, et il aurait été malpoli de demander plus.

Leur interlocuteur opina du chef, et un sourire soulagé apparut sur son visage jusque-là soucieux. Il se baissa pour ouvrir un tiroir, dont il sortit une feuille. Il biffa rapidement une donnée, réécrivit autre chose par-dessus, et enfin glissa le papier vers eux : un contrat.

Responsable auto-désignée des affaires administratives de cette mission, Levy l'attrapa et le lut attentivement, à la recherche de la moindre petite incohérence. Pendant ce temps, elle entendit Gajeel poser quelques questions un peu secondaires :

« -Ces mages qui sont venus avant nous, c'était qui ?

-Je ne me souviens pas exactement de leurs noms, mais ils venaient de Blue Pegasus. Vous venez de Fairy Tail, c'est bien ça ? C'est possible que vous les connaissiez. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de continuer pour qu'ils devinassent de qui il s'agissait. Quatre mages de Blue Pegasus, pas très malins qui tombaient facilement dans des pièges. Si ça, c'était pas le signalement des Trimen et d'Ichiya-san... Des têtes connues à sauver, au milieu de dizaines d'habitants inconnus. Le monde était vraiment petit, parfois !

Sur le contrat, tout semblait correct. La somme initiale avait été corrigée, et aucune annotation « secrète » n'était cachée quelque part entre deux lignes. Elle attrapa le stylo qu'on lui tendait et écrivit son nom au bas de la page. Une seule signature du responsable du groupe suffisait. Aikawa reprit la feuille, visiblement satisfait.

« Avez-vous déjà un plan d'action, si je puis me permettre ? » demanda-t-il, en relisant le contrat avant de le ranger dans un dossier.

Même s'il avait utilisé le pluriel, il avait uniquement regardé Gajeel. Si Levy s'occupait de tout ce qui était administration, le chasseur de dragons avait un profil de chef de troupe plus marqué et crédible. Tout en l'admettant, elle fut refroidie par cette approche. D'accord, à première vue, elle ressemblait plus à une gentille fille toute mignonne qu'à une mage expérimentée, mais qui s'en tenait encore aux apparences en situation de crise ?

« -On verra sur place, quand on aura tâté le terrain.

-Très bien. Mais soyez prudents. »

Le moment était venu de se retirer. Ils avaient déjà passé trop de temps dans ce bureau, et midi n'était plus très loin. Ils quittèrent leur commanditaire, qui leur souhaita encore bonne chance. Ils en auraient besoin...

* * *

Maintenant qu'ils étaient au courant de leurs tourments secrets, les habitants ne leur paraissaient plus aussi détendus. Alors qu'ils progressaient à travers les rues de Lilium, les passants leur souriaient, mais d'une manière si peu naturelle que Levy se demandait comment elle avait pu ne pas remarquer que quelque chose clochait. Sa seule excuse découlait du fait qu'elle n'avait passé que quelques minutes dehors, entre leur arrivée la veille et le moment présent. L'inquiétude qu'elle repérait désormais sur tous les visages, sous une très fine couche de jovialité, la mettait mal à l'aise. Souffrir en silence, sans pouvoir exprimer ce qu'on ressentait, sous peine de représailles. Les autorités de la ville n'avaient pas de coeur. Quitter les rues pour avancer sur une route de campagne l'avait soulagée.

Gajeel et son coéquipier ailé avançaient à côté d'elle, nullement touchés par ce qu'ils avaient vu. Levy avait expliqué à Panther Lily ce qu'ils avaient appris, lorsqu'il les avait retrouvés à la sortie de l'hôtel de ville. Les deux discutaient d'une de leurs anciennes missions, où il avait fallu retrouver des personnes kidnappées, et s'en remémoraient les meilleurs moments. Mise à l'écart malgré elle, la mage des mots regardait le paysage, de pittoresques collines enneigées, agrémentées de quelques bosquets, dont les branches nues des arbres se dressaient vers le ciel comme des serres menaçantes. Si Readers avait été là pour le peindre, il y aurait passé la journée...

Plusieurs fois, Levy avait dû rattraper ses partenaires en courant : ses menues gambettes ne faisaient pas le poids contre les jambes du Dragon Slayer et les ailes de l'Exceed. Et à chaque coup, Gajeel le lui faisait remarquer sarcastiquement :

« -Si tu passes ton temps à faire la touriste, on va pas aller loin.

-Vous avancez trop vite ! J'arrive pas à suivre ! »

A force d'accélérer tous les deux cents mètres, elle commençait à fatiguer. Et si Lily semblait plutôt disposé à ralentir la cadence, Gajeel, lui, ne serait sûrement pas d'accord.

Depuis le début, elle avait l'impression de le ralentir. Il marchait plus vite, prenait des décisions plus vite, progressait plus vite. Elle, elle avait de la peine à être spontanée, réfléchissait beaucoup, (souvent outre-mesure) avant d'agir, n'arrivait pas à prendre de risques, si minimes fussent-ils. Mirajane avait sous-entendu que leurs caractères se compléteraient à merveille dans cette mission, mais pour l'instant, Levy ne voyait pas comment. Gajeel aurait pu se débrouiller tout seul, avec Panther Lily, car même s'il ne le montrait pas souvent, il avait assez de cervelle pour résoudre des énigmes et des mystères un peu plus compliqués. Pour le reste, quelques coups bien placés, et l'ennemi était à terre. En résumé, sa présence à elle était superflue.

Cette constatation provoqua un terrible pincement dans sa poitrine. Elle s'arrêta. Ne ferait-elle pas mieux de rebrousser chemin, prendre le premier train et retourner à la guilde ?

A une centaine de mètres devant elle, Panther Lily se retourna, et appela Gajeel lorsqu'il remarqua que leur coéquipière s'était arrêtée. Celui-ci se retourna à son tour.

« Tout va bien ? »

Non, ça n'allait pas. Elle s'était embarquée dans une mission au niveau trop élevé. On avait besoin de mages puissants et sans pitié, pas de la frêle jeune fille qu'elle était. Même Aikawa l'avait sous-entendu, lorsqu'il s'était adressé uniquement à Gajeel.

Des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux. Elle les chassa du revers de sa main gantée.

_Vas-y, mets-toi à pleurer, maintenant !_

Faire demi-tour était la meilleure solution. Elle se retourna pour partir en courant, mais deux mains la retinrent par les épaules.

« Si c'était pas toi, j'aurai pensé que t'as un sérieux problème avec ton sens de l'orientation. Tu vas où comme ça ? »

Les deux paumes tentèrent de la faire pivoter. Elle ne se laissa pas faire : il ne manquerait plus que Gajeel vît ses larmes. Au final, avec un long soupir, il se déplaça lui-même, pour lui faire face. Levy baissa la tête, mais il l'obligea à la relever vers lui.

Sa vision floue ne lui permettait de distinguer qu'une immense silhouette sombre, avec une tâche plus petite qui voletait un peu plus haut.

« Ah d'accord... » l'entendit-elle dire, avec une intonation qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué chez lui : pouvait-ce être de la panique ? Lily chuchota alors quelque chose à l'intention de son maître, mais elle ne le comprit pas.

Elle voulut reculer, mais l'étau qui se resserra sur ses poignets n'était visiblement pas du même avis.

« Lâche-moi, s'il-te-plaît... Mes lentilles... Elles sont en train de se déplacer... Les remettre... »

Piètre argument, même si c'était vrai. Levy n'y voyait vraiment plus rien, maintenant. Et ces larmes qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter, même si elle essayait de penser à des choses plus joyeuses.

Elle vit l'immense tâche noire se baisser devant elle, et devina que la tête de son partenaire se trouvait à la même hauteur que la sienne.

« Je te laisse pas partir tant que tu m'as pas dit ce qui va pas. » dit-il, avec une voix qu'il voulait la plus douce possible. Les mots choisis sonnaient plutôt comme une menace, mais l'intention était tout autre. De la part de Gajeel, on ne pouvait s'attendre à des alexandrins mielleux !

Au-dessus d'eux, l'Exceed murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « Pas comme ça, idiot ! ». Lui non plus n'approuvait pas la tournure de la phrase.

Cette inquiétude lui fit chaud au coeur. Même si le coup de blues n'avait pas encore passé, elle sourit. A nouveau, elle essaya de libérer ses mains pour essuyer ses yeux et remettre ses lentilles, avant de les perdre définitivement. Les retrouver dans la neige aurait pris des heures.

Il ne la lâcha que d'une main, dont il se servit pour ramener derrière son oreille les quelques mèches bleues qui étaient tombées devant ses yeux. Ses phalanges glissèrent sur ses joues, balayant toutes les larmes qui s'y trouvaient. Le geste aurait frôlé la perfection romantique s'il n'avait pas failli lui crever un œil au passage. Lily poussa un soupir désespéré.

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Malgré elle, Levy éclata de rire devant le comique de la situation.

« -J'ai pas envie de chercher à comprendre l'esprit féminin, mais tu fais franchement flipper à changer d'humeur comme ça.

-C'était rien, t'inquiète pas. Juste une petite déprime passagère, sans plus. »

Pendant un instant, elle avait hésité à tout lui confier. Pour se raviser au final. A quoi bon le préoccuper avec de telles futilités ?

Apaisée, elle osa enfin affronter son regard, et constata que leurs visages étaient vraiment proches. Des yeux rouges l'observaient attentivement, à l'affût de la prochaine saute d'humeur. En plus, une de ses mains se trouvait toujours sur son lobe gauche, tandis que l'autre maintenait fermement ses poignets. Y'avait de quoi être perturbé, avec une telle proximité.

Tout autour d'eux s'était arrêté. Levy, paralysée, n'arrivait pas à bouger. Ses yeux, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler, s'attardèrent de ces pupilles hypnotisantes, glissèrent sur son nez couvert de piercings, pour s'arrêter sur ses lèvres, qui dissimulaient une dentition des plus acérées.

Tout chez lui rappelait qu'il était un chasseur, un Dragon Slayer, un prédateur. Dangereux donc. Pourtant, Levy ne sentait jamais aussi en sécurité et à l'aise que lorsqu'il traînait dans les parages. Mais quand il dépassait un certain « périmètre de sécurité », elle sentait son pouls s'accélérer, et l'air semblait se réchauffer, peu importe l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Paradoxe, quand tu nous tiens...

Gajeel se releva soudainement, la mine d'abord surprise, puis inquiète. Humant l'air, il scruta minutieusement les parages, surtout la lisière de la forêt dans laquelle ils auraient pénétré s'ils avaient continué encore un bout sur la route. Levy suivit son regard, sans rien remarquer. Panther Lily aussi regardait dans cette direction, tout aussi intrigué que son maître.

Un cri perçant déchira l'air.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es malade ?! Arrête ! »

Les ennuis venaient de commencer...

* * *

_Un oracle m'a dit un jour "Futur Antérieur, durant toute ta vie, tu auras le chic pour gâcher toutes les situations romantiques". Et depuis, ma foi, je fais comme je peux._

_Merci de votre passage, lâchez des reviews, mangez équilibré, faites des enfants, et passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années! n_n  
_

_FA  
_


	6. 500'000 mètres carrés de mystère

_Bonne année à tous! _

_Je vous aime énormément, et vous remercie du fond du coeur pour vos reviews. Voici donc le chapitre 5, un peu plus court que le précédent, un peu moins romantique aussi. Mais ne vous en faites pas, la suite va tellement dégouliner de mièvreries qu'on va tous se retrouver noyés dans du coulis de fraise!_

_Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, car si ça avait été le cas, y'aura mon nom sur la couverture du manga (et vu la longueur de mon nom de famille, le bouquin aurait bien fait deux fois la largeur normale). ^^ Merci donc à **Hiro Mashima** pour avoir créé ce monde, qu'on peut détourner à notre guise grâce au monde qu'est la fanfiction.  
_

_Oui, je meuble car ce chapitre est un peu plus court. Bonne lecture quand même!  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 5: 500'000 mètres carrés de mystères**_  
_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es malade ?! Arrête ! »

Sans prendre la peine de se poser des questions existentielles, Gajeel s'élança en direction de la forêt, suivi de près par Panther Lily, prêt à prendre sa forme de combat à la moindre apparition d'une ennemi potentiel. Plus lente, Levy leur emboîta le pas, glissant quelques fois sur la neige tassée du chemin. Et s'il fallait quitter cette route de campagne, comment ferait-elle ? Courir avec de la neige fraîche jusqu'aux oreilles lui était tout bonnement impossible. Et hors de question de demander à l'Exceed de la transporter : selon l'adversaire, ils auraient besoin de tous leurs membres pour frapper, griffer, arracher ou parer.

Malgré ses efforts, elle perdit de vue ses coéquipiers lorsqu'ils passèrent les premiers arbres. Les appeler n'était pas une bonne idée : en plus de les déranger, elle risquait d'attirer l'attention de l'ennemi, et de gâcher ainsi l'effet de surprise, un allié des plus précieux.

Maintenir un tel rythme relevait du miracle pour son corps. Ses jambes menaçaient de la lâcher, aussi dut-elle s'arrêter à la lisière de la forêt. Haletante, elle s'appuya contre un grand chêne au tronc épais. Malgré le froid ambiant que l'hiver avait apporté, de la sueur perlait sur son front et sous ses vêtements.

« J'aurais pas dû mettre ce sous-pull chauffant... Trop serré, trop chaud... » se maudit-elle tout en essayant de contrôler sa respiration.

Mais l'heure n'était pas au changement de vêtements : il fallait retrouver celui qui avait appelé à l'aide, son assaillant, ou alors Gajeel et Panther Lily. Tous se trouvaient probablement au même endroit. Mais où les chercher, dans ce bois qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois ?

Le ciel blanc, le sol blanc, des arbres noirs et menaçants à perte de vue vers l'est : voilà ce que Levy observait autour d'elle. Sur la route qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt, la neige était si tassée que même la patte d'un dragon n'y aurait pas laissé de trace. De plus, une brume légère se propageait entre les troncs, si bien que tout ce qui se trouvait à plus de quinze mètre paraissait indistinct, invisible au-delà de vingt mètres. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos : devait-elle vraiment s'engager là-dedans, au risque de se perdre ou de tomber sur quelqu'un de mal-intentionné ? Il était toujours temps de faire marche-arrière...

_Et d'abandonner ses deux compagnons ?_

Pas question ! Et s'ils avaient besoin d'elle ? Et s'il fallait soigner des blessures ? Elle ne pouvait décidément pas les laisser là !

Décidée, la mage se redressa, et continua doucement et silencieusement sa route, à l'affût du moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect. Maintenant qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans un terrain dégagé à la visibilité parfaite, elle se sentait plus vulnérable. Peut-être qu'on l'observait depuis les branchages, ou depuis derrière un tas de neige ? Non, c'était absurde, et elle le savait. Pourtant, elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à gauche et à droite, _au cas où_.

Les frissons secouaient son corps toujours plus violemment, à cause de l'air froid qui se glissait sous ses vêtements, et titillait sa peau, encore humide de transpiration. Ce passage « chaud-froid » provoquerait sûrement un mauvais rhume, si elle avait de la chance. Si elle n'en avait pas, elle aurait droit à une bonne grippe. Ô joie...

L'entrée de la forêt se trouvait bien loin derrière elle. Plus elle avançait, plus l'atmosphère devenait pesante. Rien ne bougeait, rien ne respirait, rien ne vivait dans ce décor lugubre, sauf elle. Et pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas seule. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être observée, mais elle pressentait que quelqu'un rôdait dans les parages. Voilà ce qui l'effrayait le plus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est sûrement un esprit de la forêt, que tu as réveillé en passant. Il va se remettre à hiberner tout de suite... Gajeel a mis les méchants K.O. depuis un moment. Il te le dira lui-même dès que tu l'auras retrou... »

De la neige craqua à sa droite. Levy tourna la tête dans cette direction, et découvrit une grande silhouette noire qui se profilait entre les arbres. Trop fine pour appartenir à Gajeel, trop humaine pour être celle de Panther Lily. Elle avançait vers elle.

La mage recula de deux pas, surprise, avant de reprendre ses esprits, et se mettre en position de combat (enfin, dans une posture qui lui donnait un air plus combatif).

« Tiens, tiens, tiens... Il y a encore du monde par ici... »

Ce grognement lui fit froid dans le dos. La voix gutturale n'avait rien d'amical, et le ton adopté, mêlant plaisir sadique et satisfaction, ne présageait rien de bon.

A mesure que l'inconnu émergeait du brouillard, elle distinguait de mieux en mieux ses traits : vêtu d'un grand manteau et d'un pantalon épais dont le bas disparaissait dans de grosses bottes noirs, il était équipé comme un chasseur, même s'il n'en avait pas trop l'apparence. Mal rasé et décoiffé, il donnait quand même l'impression de venir d'un milieu relativement aisé.

« Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » bégaya-t-elle, lorsqu'il s'arrêta au bord de la route.

Comment voulait-elle impressionner quelqu'un avec une voix de collégienne immature ?

Il ricana, et fit quelques lents pas en avant, comme s'il évaluait les forces de sa proie. Avait-il conscience qu'elle pouvait le repousser avec un seul sort ? Savait-il qu'elle faisait partie des mages de Fairy Tail ? Sa mine paraissait tout, sauf inquiète.

Presque inconsciemment, Levy recula de quelques pas, du nombre exact dont il avait avancé, pour être précis. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec ce type.

« Qu'elle est mignonne, à menacer comme ça ! L'autre a eu tort de laisser un bijou pareil tout seul dans le coin... »

Parlait-il de Gajeel ? S'étaient-ils affrontés ? Dans ce cas, où était passé de Dragon Slayer ?

_Non, il n'aurait pas perdu contre un minable pareil, en si peu de temps !_

Cette incertitude sema le doute dans son esprit. Elle jeta un regard en coin à gauche et à droite, dans l'attente de l'apparition miraculeuse de son partenaire. Lorsqu'elle ramena ses yeux sur son adversaire, elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il avait parcouru la distance qui les séparait en un temps record, et qu'il se tenait droit devant elle. Elle voulut s'éloigner, mais il enserra ses mains dans un étau d'acier, tout en baissant son visage afin que leurs yeux fussent à la même hauteur.

_Déjà deux fois que ça arrivait en une journée. C'était trop..._

« Viens par ici avant que tu gèles... Il fait assez chaud pour nous deux... »

Levy réussit à se dégager violemment, avant qu'une main gantée ne vînt caresser sa joue, et recula tout en traçant le mot « FIRE » dans les airs. Les lettres s'enflammèrent, diffusant autour du couple une lueur orangée. Enfin un peu de couleur dans ce monde gris ! Plus sûre d'elle, elle les envoya contre l'inconnu.

Seulement, ce dernier rit, avant de balayer l'attaque d'un geste négligé. Les lettres retombèrent tristement sur le sol, où elles furent étouffées par la neige.

Comment était-ce possible ? Bien que l'offensive ne fût pas des plus puissantes, il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'utiliser de magie pour l'arrêter.

Il l'observait à présent, en attendant une prochaine attaque. Sa bonne humeur l'accompagnait toujours.

« Ça a failli marcher. Allez, réessaie, qu'on rigole un peu... » remarqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

Peut-être qu'elle avait mal écrit la formule ? Peu probable, mais possible. Cédant peu à peu à la panique, Levy réitéra l'attaque trois fois encore. A chaque tentative, il encaissa le coup sans broncher, presque avec ennui. Aucune fois, il ne sembla ni blessé ou même ni touché par l'attaque.

Son expression changea lorsque les lettres « L.I.G.H.T.N.I.N.G. » disparurent, dans un flash inoffensif, passant du sourire moqueur à une grimace impatiente. Le jeu l'avait lassé.

Il se jeta sur elle avec un grognement féroce. Vu sa corpulence, il lui aurait suffit de tomber sur elle pour lui infliger des dommages graves. Heureusement, ce qu'il y avait de puissance dans l'attaque fut perdu dans la précision, et Levy réussit sans trop de difficulté à esquiver l'assaut. Et elle préférait ne pas trop s'attarder dans le coin pour savoir si elle réussirait à en éviter un deuxième. Sans jeter un regard en arrière, elle prit les jambes à son cou, et s'enfuit, dans la mauvaise direction. Comme elle le remarqua un peu tard, elle s'enfonçait toujours plus dans la forêt. Mais avec quelqu'un à ses trousses, elle ne pouvait s'offrir le luxe de repartir dans le sens inverse.

L'adrénaline l'aidait à maintenir le même rythme sur une très longue distance. Elle était bien loin des quelques enjambées entre deux pauses qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt, en compagnie de Gajeel et de Panther Lily. Elle aurait d'ailleurs donné cher pour les retrouver, ces deux-là.

Les pas lourds et les jurons étouffés qui lui parvinrent de derrière la poussèrent à accélérer encore. La poursuite avait commencé, et ne se terminerait pas avant qu'elle ne le semât ou qu'il ne l'attrapât. Personnellement, elle préférait éviter la deuxième variante.

Mais même boosté par des poussées d'adrénaline, son corps atteignait ses limites. Ses poumons en feu lui faisaient mal, à réclamer toujours plus d'oxygène, et le point de côté qui s'était installé sous ses côtes lui donnait la migraine. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter : les sous-entendus tendancieux et les regards lubriques ne laissaient aucun doute sur intentions de l'adversaire à son sujet. Levy repoussa les mèches qui lui descendaient dans les yeux, et continua sa route. Quelque chose passa au-dessus de sa tête en sifflant. Elle l'ignora. Mais un instant plus tard, elle entendit un son creux, un cri de douleur, et un choc étouffé. Intrigué, elle tourna la tête, avant de s'arrêter.

Son poursuivant gisait par terre, assommé par l'immense branche qui traînait près de lui. Un peu au-dessus lévitait un Exceed, satisfait de son coup.

« Panther Lily ! » s'exclama la mage en se précipitant vers son compagnon, soulagée comme jamais.

Elle l'attrapa et le serra dans les bras, manquant de l'étouffer. Il poussa un grognement de douleur.

« -Chut, pas si fort... Faudrait pas en rameuter d'autres !

-Quoi ? Il y en a encore ?

-A ce qu'on a vu, la forêt en est infestée. Mais il y en a quatre en moins maintenant, avec ceux que Gajeel a battu. »

L'information n'était qu'à moitié rassurante.

« Et où est-il, maintenant ? » demanda Levy, après avoir regardé tout autour d'elle.

Panther Lily n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste à l'idée de lui raconter les derniers événements, mais il le lui confia finalement, devant ses yeux de chien battu.

« On a cherché pendant un moment d'où venait l'appel à l'aide. Pour finir, on est tombés sur deux gars louches, qui nous ont attaqués. Ça a pas été difficile de les battre, mais y'avait quelque chose de perturbant dans leur manière de combattre. D'autres sont arrivés après, mais Gajeel m'a demandé de te retrouver. Quand je suis parti, il se battait contre un groupe de cinq, dont un déjà mis au tapis. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en sortir sans problème. » ajouta-t-il pour la rassurer, après s'être dégagé de son étreinte.

Levy acquiesça, mais n'en était pas moins inquiète. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ce serait de sa faute à elle. D'un autre côté, elle se sentait mieux lorsqu'un de ses partenaires se trouvait dans les parages, vu qu'apparemment, sa magie lui était inutile pour se défendre. Gajeel souffrait-il du même handicap ? Heureusement, il pouvait se servir de ses poings dans un cas pareil. Ce dont elle était incapable.

« -Il faut le rejoindre ! On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'il aura besoin d'aide ! décida-t-elle spontanément, même si c'était plutôt elle qui en aurait eu besoin.

-Pas question ! J'ai reçu l'ordre de te ramener au village ! » lui répondit l'Exceed en se plaçant devant elle, les pattes croisées.

Levy le fixa un instant, interloquée, croyant à une blague. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard sévère, elle comprit qu'il ne pouvait être plus sérieux. Même si, un peu plus tôt, elle avait vu dans les rues de Lilium l'équivalent du paradis sur Terre, elle se sentait à présent vexée : depuis quand décidait-il pour elle ? Et certes, ses pouvoirs étaient limités, mais elle pouvait encore se montrer utile d'autres manières. Desquelles, elle ne savait pas, mais il devait bien en exister !

Elle repoussa la petite panthère, et se mit en marche. Elle ne savait certes pas où aller, mais ces quelques pas servaient surtout à montrer sa détermination et son refus d'obéir au Dragon Slayer. Il était son partenaire, et pas son supérieur. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ?!

Derrière elle, elle entendit avec satisfaction le soupir de Panther Lily.

« Très bien, je vois. Mais tu vas dans le mauvais sens... »

_Et misère..._

* * *

_Gajeel qui sauve Levy? Too mainstream!  
_

_Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai surtout fait pioncer Panther Lily (dans le train, dans l'auberge) ou alors se balader ailleurs (à Llilium) pour laisser nos deux tourtereaux ensemble tout seuls. Voici donc son quart d'heure de gloire, qui va sûrement se répéter plus tard.  
_

_A bientôt, les jeunes! n_n  
_

_FA  
_


	7. 600'000 dangers

_Bonsoir à tous!_

_Tout d'abord, excusez-moi pour le retard. J'ai repris les cours, et j'ai moins de temps pour écrire. Bon, d'accord, c'est aussi un peu de la flemme, parfois... Pardon. ToT J'ai aussi eu un peu de peine avec ce chapitre, que j'appelle "patchwork: en effet, il se trouve entre deux moments vraiment "fun"/intéressant/drôles/fascinants, et sert de charnière par conséquent. J'en suis moyennement satisfaite, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.  
_

_Ensuite, je voudrais vraiment vous remercier de lire et de commenter cette fanfiction. Vos reviews me font très chaud au coeur, et je suis ravie de partager cette histoire avec vous! n.n_

_Sinon, tout ce joyeux petit monde appartient à **Hiro Mashima**. Hiro, si tu lis un jour ce message, cette fanfiction est pour toi! [...] Attendez, qu'est-ce que je raconte encore, moi?  
_

_Bref, GaVY en force! Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 6: 600'000 dangers**

Après avoir cheminé à travers les bois pendant deux longues heures, sans trouver la moindre trace de leur compagnon, Panther Lily et Levy s'étaient abrités sous les décombres d'un vieux pont. Celui-ci devait être autrefois emprunté par de nombreux voyageurs, lorsque la nouvelle route n'existait pas encore, et que seuls les sentiers sinueux permettaient de passer d'un bout à l'autre de la forêt. A présent délaissées, les planches empêchaient la neige de se glisser dans l'espace en-dessous, et offraient ainsi un coin agréable pour se poser une nuit. En plus, les couches de neige entassées de chaque côté les cachaient à tout regard extérieur.

Trouver cette tanière pouvait bien lui rapporter un point, non ? Cette question trottait dans la petite tête bleue depuis qu'elle s'était glissée dans ladite tanière au travers d'un trou laissé par une planche manquante. Cette histoire de points avait le mérite de titiller l'esprit de compétition du Dragon Slayer, et de donner un côté plus ludique à cette mission. Maintenant qu'elle s'était prise au jeu elle aussi, elle serait impitoyable, et réclamerait à corps et à cris le moindre dixième de point pour le plus petit des succès. Pas question de le laisser gagner !

Comme elle le remarqua au toucher, de l'herbe séchée tapissait le sol de cet abri de fortune, si bien qu'on pouvait se risquer à s'allonger dessus sans crainte de geler, et avec un peu de chance, dormir dessus serait confortable. Un deuxième point pour le confort ?

Panther Lily s'introduisit à sa suite dans le trou, humant l'air ambiant. Aucune odeur n'indiquait qu'un animal dormait là, ou que quelqu'un d'autre occupait cet endroit depuis plus longtemps qu'eux.

Afin d'y voir un peu plus clair, Levy écrivit rapidement deux mots. Un « LIGHT » clignota faiblement dans l'air avant de baigner la grotte d'une lumière chaleureuse et tamisée, et les lettres « H.E.A.T » se dispersèrent dans tous les recoins. Bientôt, leur chaleur leur permettrait de se détendre et d'enlever leurs vêtements lourds et mouillés pour les faire sécher. Enfin, ceux de Levy, uniquement, puisque le peu d'habits que portait l'Exceed était pratiquement sec.

Le refuge n'avait rien d'un palace, mais suffirait amplement pour qu'ils pussent passer une nuit tranquille. Vu d'en-haut, seule une petite tâche de lumière était visible dans la neige, et encore, il fallait vraiment se douter qu'elle se trouvait là. Personne ne viendrait les chercher là. Enfin, il fallait l'espérer...

La mage enleva son manteau et la jaquette qu'elle portait en-dessous, et les suspendit sur la barre horizontale du « T ». En plus de ça, elle avait encore sur elle un pull à col roulé, un haut « spécial anti-froid » d'un célèbre magasin de Magnolia et un top. Même le froid le plus coriace ne pouvait s'insinuer sous toutes ces couches, qu'on devinait malgré la laine épaisse de la première ! Panther Lily, le dos collé contre le « H », la regarda avec des gros yeux.

« Ah ouais... Il déconnait pas, Gajeel... » ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher.

A moitié empêtrée dans son gros pull-over qu'elle tentait difficilement d'enlever, elle lui jeta tout de même un regard meurtrier.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Non, rien. » fit-il en détournant le regard, soudainement intéressé par l'état de ses griffes.

Qu'est-ce que le Dragon Slayer avait encore pu sortir comme remarque ? Sa curiosité la poussait à insister plus, mais une autre partie de son esprit l'encourageait à ne pas chercher à connaître d'autres détails. Il s'agissait sûrement d'une autre pique blessante, ou d'un commentaire moqueur. En plus, l'émetteur de ces remarques n'était pas à sa portée, et elle n'avait donc même pas la possibilité de se défendre.

Le combat avec le vêtement s'acheva enfin, et le pull-over vaincu fut accroché aux côtés de ses compatriotes textiles. La gagnante s'installa alors dans un autre coin, profitant d'un repos bien mérité. Inutile de préciser que dans une grotte, niveau occupation, y'a pas grand' chose, à part dormir.

« Tu peux dormir si tu veux. Je monte la garde. » fit alors Panther Lily, toujours confortablement assis au pied du « H ». Bien qu'il eût fourni plus d'efforts qu'elle ce jour-là, il semblait beaucoup moins fatigué. Une question d'entraînement, sûrement...

Levy ne protesta pas, et lui demanda simplement de la réveiller vers... Quelle pouvait-il bien être, au passage ? Aucun d'entre eux n'avait de montre.

« Réveille-moi dès que tu en auras marre. » conclut-elle alors, avant de se rouler en boule dans l'herbe sèche. Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Sans qu'elle n'intervînt, le « LIGHT » s'atténua dès qu'elle fut allongée, comme s'il passait en mode veille lui-aussi. Les mots qu'elle créait restaient reliés à elle, apparemment.

Cette constatation la rassura : en effet, ces quelques lettres prouvaient que ses sortilèges étaient efficaces, et qu'elle pouvait créer quelque chose d'utile avec sa propre magie, toute seule sans l'aide de personne.

Un sourire éclaira son visage. Peu importe ce que pouvait raconter Gajeel, elle ne devait pas s'en soucier, et avoir confiance en ses propres capacités.

« Tiens, voilà une bonne résolution... » pensa-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Durant la nuit, ses connaissances s'étaient agencées différemment dans son esprit, au point qu'à son réveil, la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient lui parut beaucoup plus clair.

Tout d'abord, courir à l'aveuglette dans la forêt avec l'espoir de retrouver Gajeel par hasard avait été une mauvaise idée. En plus de se fatiguer inutilement, pour des chances de succès plutôt faibles, ils avaient risqué de se faire repérer. Et comme ils ne connaissaient ni le nombre ni la force de leurs ennemis, mieux valait en croiser le moins possible. Levy avait également confié à l'Exceed ses préoccupations vis-à-vis du pouvoir qui protégeait leurs opposants de ses attaques, fait non négligeable en vue des circonstances.

Le caractère plutôt prévisible du Dragon Slayer se montra alors comme un grand atout. Peu enclin à élaborer une stratégie compliquée, surtout seul au milieu d'ennemis invisibles, il irait sûrement jusqu'au supposé quartier général de ces derniers, histoire d'en dégommer un grand pourcentage dans un premier temps, et de se farcir le boss dans un second. C'était un peu simplet, mais la plupart du temps, ça marchait, à ce que prétendait Panther Lily.

Aikawa leur avait cité un faubourg abandonné au nord-est de la ville, vers lequel ils s'étaient d'ailleurs dirigés la veille. L'endroit avait certes la réputation d'être maudit et désert, mais il pouvait très bien servir d'abri à des malfrats de toute espèce. S'il y avait un coin où chercher le mystérieux « C », et par conséquent Gajeel, c'était celui-là.

La décision de s'y rendre fut donc prise au petit matin (enfin, plutôt vers midi, car Levy n'avait pas eu le courage de réveiller un Panther Lily « trooooop mignon »). Il leur restait alors quatre ou cinq heures de jour (jour blanc, certes, mais jour quand même), et le brouillard pouvait partiellement les dissimuler en ce terrain inconnu. Bien sûr, ça les handicapait également, de ne pas pouvoir voir à plus de cinq mètres, mais on faisait confiance aux sens de Lily pour repérer un danger potentiel autrement que par la vue.

Ce fut donc dans la perspective d'une belle journée mouvementée que nos compagnons prirent la route du « faubourg mystérieux », après avoir effacé les piétinements autour de leur camp.

Par deux fois, Panther Lily s'envola au-dessus de la brume, afin de s'assurer qu'ils avançaient dans la bonne direction. Il évaluait le trajet à deux heures de marche à peu près, pour arriver jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. De là, ils pourraient avoir une vue d'ensemble des bâtiments, ceints par un mur délabré, et choisir la manière d'agir : s'infiltrer discrètement, attendre que quelque chose s'y passât, ou encore repartir à Lilium pour chercher du renfort. Cette dernière option les forcerait à retraverser les bois, à la fois rapidement et discrètement, la peur au ventre et à l'affût du moindre danger. Aussi préféraient-ils l'éviter. Puisqu'ils seraient sur place, il vaudrait mieux en finir d'une traite. Et avec un peu de chance, le soir, ils seraient à nouveau en train de profiter des sources chaudes, comme l'espérait Levy.

La jeune mage avançait avec le plus de prudence possible. Dans sa paranoïa, même les battements de son coeur lui semblaient assourdissants, et chacune de ses expirations sonnait comme un coup de canon. Stressée par ces « bruits », elle respirait encore plus vite, et son pouls s'accélérait. Et ça recommençait...

Ils atteignirent enfin la route par laquelle ils étaient arrivés la veille, quoique qu'un peu plus loin que l'endroit où Levy s'était faite agressé. Le chemin qui menait au faubourg, lui, était situé encore plus profondément dans la forêt, à partir d'un croisement qui séparait trois routes, selon la carte : vers Rosas, vers Urtica, et enfin vers leur destination. Quel bonheur !

Panther Lily s'arrêta, humant l'air quelques secondes, à l'affût de la moindre odeur suspecte. Levy l'imita malgré elle, avant de réaliser l'absurdité de son geste : comme si elle pouvait repérer la moindre senteur !

« Y'a un truc bizarre dans l'air... » fit alors Lily, affichant une mine intriguée.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, à la recherche de la source de cette perturbation. Levy ne savait pas trop où se mettre, pour ne pas gêner son coéquipier. Elle n'osait pas demander de plus amples informations, de peur de lui faire perdre cette toute nouvelle piste.

« Ça sent pas mauvais, mais c'est vraiment fort. On dirait l'échantillon de parfum qu'une vendeuse a essayé de refiler à Gajeel, une fois. Je comprends qu'on puisse aimer, mais là, y'en a vraiment trop... Celui qui a mis ce truc s'est loupé dans les dosages... »

Maintenant qu'il en parlait, Levy se rendit compte que quelque chose en plus du simple air forestier flottait autour d'eux. Une odeur capiteuse, raffinée, masculine, légèrement insupportable. Ça lui faisait penser à quelqu'un...

« Ichiya-san! » s'exclama-t-elle soudainement, oubliant momentanément la prudence.

Sous le regard perplexe de la panthère, Levy lui fit un rapide portrait du personnage (_n.d.a: si je me souviens bien, Panther Lily est arrivé après l'arc d'Oracion Seis. Il n'a donc jamais vraiment rencontré notre cher ami._), pendant que son cerveau assimilait l'information : leur supposition de départ s'avérait juste ! Les Trimen avaient bien mis les pieds avant eux à Lilium, et s'ils ne donnaient plus de nouvelles, c'était sûrement parce qu'ils avaient été capturés. On les trouverait sûrement dans le fameux « faubourg maudit », où tout semblait converger.

« La piste suit la route. Je propose qu'on la suive, en restant quand même discrets. » dit alors l'Exceed à la fin de son explication.

Levy ignora le regard appuyé et l'accent mis sur les derniers mots, et se mit en route d'un air qu'elle voulait fier, serein et vaillant, même si tout en elle bouillonnait. La justesse de sa première hypothèse au sujet des Blue Pegasus l'avait revigorée, et elle se sentait plus sûre d'elle. Comme le disait Gajeel, « ça allait friter grave ! ».

Malheureusement, cet élan d'énergie fut totalement épuisé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la lisière de la forêt, après avoir suivi la route et bifurqué sur le chemin secondaire au croisement. A nouveau, Levy se rendit compte de la SUR-efficacité des sous-vêtements chauffants : quand Panther Lily et elle se réfugièrent derrière les derniers grands arbres qui bordaient le bois, elle suait comme un coureur à la fin du marathon, bien qu'ils n'eussent pas marché particulièrement vite.

Mais le moment était mal choisi pour se plaindre de telles futilités. Il fallait élaborer un plan d'action, une stratégie pour s'infiltrer dans les bâtiments qui leur faisaient face un peu plus loin. Certes, ils n'avaient encore repéré aucun signe de vie pouvant attester la présence d'un individu suspect, mais les apparences se montraient souvent trompeuses. Plusieurs choix étaient envisageables : l'un d'eux pouvait faire diversion dehors, pendant que l'autre entrerait en catimni dans une des bâtisses, à la recherche d'otages ou ils pouvaient aussi s'infiltrer les deux, en croisant les doigts pour que personne ne les trouvât ou encore, ils pouvaient attendre que Gajeel se manifestât.

Un sourire furtif traversa le visage de Levy : cette situation lui rappelait ces « Livres dont vous êtes le héros », où après chaque paragraphe, il fallait choisir un numéro de page pour continuer l'aventure.

Le disque lumineux, seul Soleil qui existait dans cette région, descendait progressivement, et même si la nuit n'était pas pour tout de suite, le temps pressait. Car si le « méchant » était vaincu, il fallait encore compter le trajet du retour dans le timing. Hors de question de passer encore une nuit dehors !

Agir rapidement, mais avec prudence. Agir prudemment, mais avec rapidité. Plutôt facile à dire, mais beaucoup plus ardu à faire. Pas au niveau de la prudence, car Levy s'en sortait bien dans ce domaine-là. C'était la rapidité qui lui causait souci, car être spontanée ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités. Si seulement Gajeel s'était trouvé là, avec eux... Son absence se faisait encore plus sentir maintenant.

L'Exceed aussi souffrait de cette séparation. Sa mine en disait suffisamment là-dessus, et il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil derrière son épaule, dans l'espoir de voir apparaître deux yeux rouges.

« Bon, très bien... murmura-t-il en croisant les pattes sur son poitrail, sans quitter le faubourg des yeux. Je crois que le mieux serait que j'aille faire un tour en éclaireur au-dessus de tout ça, puisqu'on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi tes pouvoirs marchent pas sur « eux ». Je reviens dès que j'aurai vu quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Cette question la turlupinait toujours, même aucune réponse plausible ne lui était venue à l'esprit. Privée de ses pouvoirs, elle se sentait encore plus vulnérable que d'habitude.

Panther Lily s'envola alors, disparaissant entre deux limbes de brouillard. Levy ne se sentait jamais rassurée lorsqu'elle était seule dans un coin inconnu, mais savoir que des bandits séjournaient à quelques dizaines de mètres la mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle se recroquevilla contre un tronc, et ramena ses genoux vers elle. Elle contrôla sa respiration pour la ramener à un rythme normal.

L'exercice n'eut aucun effet autre que celui de la faire éternuer.

Les premières conséquences du froid se faisaient ressentir, au plus mauvais moment. En plus, elle avait laissé ses mouchoirs à l'auberge... Quelle plaie !

« Santé ! » entendit-elle alors quelque part au-dessus, dans les branchages. Un ricanement moqueur suivit.

Son corps se raidit. Elle leva la tête. Quelqu'un s'y cachait !

Un cri mêlé de surprise et d'horreur mourut dans sa gorge, lorsqu'une silhouette sombre lui fondit dessus.

* * *

_**Note (in)utile**: Quand j'ai écrit "Ichiya-san", OpenOffice m'a corrigé le nom en "Homme-sandwiches". Cherchez l'erreur. o_O_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt pour la suite (oui, cette fois, elle arrivera plus vite, promis)!_

_Je vous aime! :D  
_

_FA_


	8. 700'000 idées

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Je suis encore une fois désolée pour ces chapitres qui arrivent un peu n'importe quand, et surtout pas régulièrement. J'ai eu pas mal d'examen ces dernières semaines, et pas mal d'empêchements aussi (dont une crise de flemme, et un syndrome de page blanche, sans oublier l'attaque d'un poney-garou...). Bref! Voici la suite de ma fanfiction, avec un petit résumé (pour ceux qui, comme moi, lisent 40'000 fictions en même temps et finissent par tout confondre)._

_Encore une fois, les personnages de Fairy Tail n'appartiennent pas à moi, mais à Hiro Mashima._

_Et je vous aime, chères lectrices et chers lecteurs!_ n_n

* * *

_Levy, Panther Lily et Gajeel partent en mission à Lilium, pour résoudre une mystérieuse affaire de disparition de villageois. Même si tout semble les opposer au début, le Dragon Slayer et la mage des mots nouent peu à peu une certaine complicité._

_Alors qu'ils se dirigent vers le lieu où pourraient se trouver les coupables de ces enlèvements, le trio se retrouve séparé. Levy croise alors un premier ennemi qui semble résister à la magie, et ne parvient à s'échapper que grâce à Panther Lily. Les deux cheminent alors à travers la forêt, à la recherche d'autres suspects, mais aussi de Gajeel. Alors qu'ils atteignent le "faubourg maudit", Levy se fait attaquer et est assommée._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : 700'000 idées**

Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien depuis qu'elle avait vu cette masse noire lui fondre dessus, mis à part de cet état de transe dans lequel elle stagnait depuis une période indéterminable, sans aucune notion ni du temps ni de l'espace. Juste un immense vide, sans début ni fin.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait le quitter quand elle le désirait, mais pour l'instant, la réalité lui semblait trop dure à affronter. Surtout que Levy n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pourrait lui arriver à son réveil.

Non, finalement, ce grand vide lui plaisait. Rien ne la pressait, rien ne la dérangeait, rien ne bougeait, tout était calme et reposant. Elle pouvait bien s'y attarder encore un peu...

Malgré tout, les premières sensations lui revenaient peu à peu. Sa vie appartenait au monde réel, et il lui était impossible d'en rester séparée indéfiniment. Et apparemment, la réalité qui l'attendait n'avait, à première vue, rien de trop terrifiant.

Son corps allongé ne souffrait d'aucun mal, et quelqu'un s'affairait même à le dorloter un peu, en lui caressant les cheveux. Sa tête reposait sur les genoux de ce même « quelqu'un », d'ailleurs.

La jeune mage avait les idées encore trop embrumées pour à ouvrir les yeux, aussi dut-elle se contenter de deviner l'identité de cet inconnu. Elle entendait des murmures autour d'elle, mais son esprit pouvait très bien lui jouer des tours.

Ce même esprit confus l'amena alors à penser à Gajeel. Il avait disparu la veille, et Levy se demandait s'il allait bien, et où il se trouvait en ce moment. Peut-être juste au-dessus d'elle, en fait. Non, peu probable... Enfin, quoique... Et pourquoi pas, tiens ?

Les mains qui lui caressaient la tête glissèrent lentement derrière la nuque, massant toutes les articulations endolories. Dieu que c'était agréable !

Elle repensa à ce moment où Gajeel l'avait consolée, certes maladroitement, mais avec douceur. Elle repensa à ses mains, dont elle avait ressenti la chaleur, même à travers le tissu épais de ses habits d'hiver. Elle repensa à ce sentiment de sécurité qu'elle éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il était auprès d'elle dans une situation dangereuse, toujours sûr de lui et prêt à se battre jusqu'au bout.

Moins puissante que la plupart des mages de la guilde, Levy avait appris à se limiter à des missions de faible envergure. Et même si elle affirmait avec le sourire que cela lui suffisait, il y avait toujours ce même pincement au cœur qui se faisait sentir à chaque fois que Cana ou Gray revenaient d'un quête particulièrement ardue, avec des cadeaux, des récompenses et surtout plein d'histoires à raconter. Elle allait les féliciter sans aucune jalousie, car ils étaient ses amis, et non ses rivaux. Mais sous ses sourires se cachait une tristesse profonde, qui lui donnait envie de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de la guilde, de ces tous ces gens plus doués, plus forts, plus courageux qu'elle, de ce pincement de dépit qui s'accentuait un peu plus à chaque fois...

Elle repensa au jour où Makarov l'avait sélectionnée pour passer l'examen de mage de rang S, et où un certain Dragon Slayer s'était auto-désigné pour l'accompagner. Le jour où, pour la première fois, elle avait senti une énergie nouvelle consoler son esprit déprimé, un encouragement à avoir confiance en ses capacités.

Elle repensa au-dit examen : côtoyer un Gajeel ennuyé pendant des heures constituait une épreuve à elle toute seule, mais Levy avait pu mieux cerner ce personnage encore inconnu. Et malgré ses taquineries incessantes et leurs disputes plus que fréquentes, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle l'aimait. Bien. Qu'elle l'aimait bien, voilà.

Mirajane l'avait sous-entendu : il était son « partenaire idéal ». Capable de la la protéger, tout en la poussant à faire de son mieux. Et elle, que lui offrait-elle en échange ? Pas grand' chose, mais il ne s'en était jamais plaint. Il fallait qu'elle le remerciât pour ça un de ces jours...

Ou alors, tout de suite ?

Les mains se glissèrent dans son cou, toujours aussi délicates. Levy poussa un soupir contenté, presqu' érotique, et ouvrit les yeux.

Choc.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle se redressa brusquement, heurtant au passage le crâne de son sauveur dans un bruit sourd. Elle s'écarta de lui de quelques mètres, rejetant au passage la couverture dans laquelle on l'avait emmitouflée. Enfin, elle se retourna. L'étranger était recroquevillé, et geignait faiblement.

« Aaah, c'était violent, ça... » fit-il en se massant le front, le visage crispé. Elle réalisa enfin de qui il s'agissait.

« Hibiki ? » murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant doucement.

Elle ne put cacher totalement la pointe de déception qui perça dans sa voix : bien sûr, elle était contente d'être tombée sur un allié (et un allié des plus charmants, surtout!), et se doutait que bon nombre de filles auraient vendu leur âme au diable pour se retrouver dans les bras d'un Blue Pegasus ne serait-ce que dix secondes. Seulement voilà, elle aurait préféré voir quelqu'un d'autre, surtout après le film qu'elle s'était fait sur lui...

Non, mais pourquoi elle y pensait encore ?! C'était pas le moment !

« Excuse-moi-je-suis-désolée-j'ai-été-surprise-pardon-pardon-pardon » débita-t-elle rapidement en s'agenouillant près de lui.

Il lâcha un « Pas grave. » les dents serrées, et inspira profondément trois fois. Enfin, il se redressa, et lui sourit.

« Ça va mieux, t'inquiète pas. C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'aurais dû faire plus attention... »

Les dernières secondes du « massage » lui revirent en tête, et notamment son petit gémissement final. Elle rougit : mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se laisser aller comme ça ?! Et si ç'avait été un type mal-intentionné, hein ?!

Mentalement, elle s'infligea quelques gifles avec ardeur. A tel point qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'Hibiki lui parlait, avant qu'il ne lui agitât la main devant le visage.

Elle le regarda enfin plus attentivement. Dans la pénombre, elle ne pouvait pas voir ses traits distinctement, mais elle remarqua les cernes qui marquaient son visage, ainsi que ses joues creusées. La fatigue ? Peut-être bien. En tout cas, il avait vraiment une triste mine.

« Ça fait bientôt une semaine qu'on est ici. expliqua-t-il devant son regard interrogateur. J'imagine que je dois pas avoir une tête très belle à voir... »

Selon Levy, il s'en sortait encore bien. D'un autre côté, il faisait plutôt sombre, aussi ne pouvait-elle pas « constater toute l'étendue des dégâts ».

« T'es pas le seul dans ce cas, t'en fais pas. T'es pas non plus le seul à crever la dalle... » fit alors une voix étouffée.

Elle se retourna, à la recherche d'une nouvelle présence, et fit enfin attention à ce qui l'entourait : ils se trouvaient dans ce qui ressemblait à une cellule de prison médiévale, avec trois murs de pierres et des barreaux en guise de quatrième cloison. La seule lumière provenait d'un soupirail, et suffisait tout juste à voir le pourtour des objets.

« C'est juste Eve, dans la cellule d'à côté. De l'autre côté, tu as Ren, et si tu vas encore plus loin, Ichiya. » précisa Hibiki.

Deux « Salut, Levy-chan ! » et un « Meeeeen ! » vinrent compléter ce compte-rendu de la situation actuelle. L'équipe des Trimen se trouvait là au complet !

« Comment est-ce que vous avez atterri ici ? » demanda Levy. Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment déjà.

Deux semaines auparavant, ils étaient arrivés eux-aussi à Lilium, pour résoudre l'affaire de ces mystérieuses disparitions. La mission paraissait plutôt simple, et ils l'avaient choisie pour « pouvoir se dégourdir une dernière fois les jambes avant les fêtes de Noël ». Au début, tout s'était bien passé : après avoir fouillé toute la ville et interrogé un grand nombre de personnes, ils avaient décidé d'inspecter le « faubourg maudit et abandonné », véritable légende qui circulait parmi les habitants, de génération en génération. Hibiki avait pu localiser assez aisément l'endroit, mais n'y avait ressenti aucune activité magique. Pas grave ! Les bandits pouvaient très bien ne pas l'utiliser, et se servir des méthodes « à l'ancienne », avec des massues pour ligoter et des cordes pour assommer... Euuuh ?

Seulement, ce faubourg n'était pas aussi abandonné que le disaient les légendes, et ils l'avaient constaté à leurs dépens. Un groupe de types louches les avait surpris alors qu'ils avançaient dans la forêt, et malgré toutes leurs tentatives de défense ou de fuite, ils avaient été vaincus.

« Ce qui était quand même bizarre, c'est que la magie leur faisait rien... Rien du tout. Et aussi, tous ces gens ressemblaient presque à des robots : ils ne parlaient pas, et se contentaient juste d'essayer de nous fracasser le crâne. Rien d'autre. On les aurait dit... hypnotisés ! »

Et enfin, à leur réveil, ils étaient coincés dans ces cachots, où apparemment, la magie était aussi inutile que contre leurs ennemis : les barreaux absorbaient tous les sorts, et malgré leur sale état, tenaient toujours bons.

Une petite lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit de Levy : elle aussi s'était retrouvée désarmée devant un type bizarre insensible à la magie. Elle raconta brièvement à Hibiki (et inconsciemment, aux autres Trimen, qui s'étaient réveillés pour essayer de l'écouter) ce qui lui était arrivé jusqu'à maintenant. Et à mesure qu'elle parlait, diverses hypothèses lui venaient à l'esprit.

« Si ces gens sont contrôlés par quelqu'un, ça doit sûrement être par C. Donc, on pourrait supposer qu'on s'est fait attaquer par les personnes disparues. Et alors, si on arrive à trouver C, et qu'on le met hors d'état de nuire, on pourra les libérer. »

Elle s'interrompit, et fouilla ses poches, à la recherche des feuilles sur lesquelles elle avait pris des notes. L'éclairage n'était pas idéal, mais elle parvint tout de même à déchiffrer ce qu'elle avait écrit.

« -Très bien... Tout ça correspond assez bien. La seule chose qu'on ne sait pas encore, c'est cette histoire de « trouver le bon ».

-Il y en a peut-être plusieurs ? tenta le jeune homme, en lui empruntant une feuille.

-Plusieurs C à affronter ? Ça va pas être facile, si on doit y aller sans magie. Et s'ils ont en plus leur « armée zombie » avec eux...

-On a aucune chance. » acheva Ren, dans le cachot voisin.

Il n'avait pas tort : aucun d'entre eux n'était particulièrement costaud, et ils ne feraient pas le poids contre un groupe de plus de quatre assaillants. Sans compter qu'il fallait encore trouver un moyen de sortir de la cellule.

« C'est vraiment pas d'bol ! » jura (oui, à Blue Pegasus, ça sonnerait presque « hardcore ») Hibiki en donnant un coup de poing dans les barreaux. Ceux-ci crépitèrent, mais ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

Levy poussa un long soupir : et dire qu'elle avait cru que tout irait vite dès qu'elle arriverait au faubourg ! Tout allait de travers depuis que Gajeel était parti seul en courant dans la forêt...

Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

Ils avaient encore des alliés à l'extérieur, et des alliés assez puissants pour réussir à dégommer toute une armée, et à prendre un thé juste après, comme si de rien n'était : Panther Lily, sous sa forme de combat, « cassait la baraque », et si Gajeel se servait essentiellement de sa magie lors des combats, avec ses poings, il faisait des ravages.

Elle sourit. Avec un peu de chance et de débrouillardise, ils pouvaient s'en sortir.

« -Hibiki, est-ce que tu arrives à contacter Gajeel ? Je suis sûre qu'il doit traîner dans le coin. Si on arrive à lui indiquer où nous sommes...

-Il va venir vous sauver, c'est ça ? »

Une autre voix avait parlé, avec une pointe de moquerie. Levy et Hibiki se retournèrent vers les barreaux.

De l'autre côté des barreaux, deux yeux rouges étaient apparus, et les fixaient avec attention. Le jeune homme recula d'un pas. L'un des autres Blue Pegasus poussa un cri de surprise. Mais ils n'avaient rien à craindre, et la mage des mots le comprit tout de suite. Soulagée et réjouie, elle se précipita vers les barreaux. Il était là !

« Gajeel ! Enfin, tu... »

Une main se posa sur sa bouche. Elle distinguait maintenant la silhouette du Dragon Slayer, accroupie à quelques centimètres.

« Je t'ai cherché pendant des heures dans cette putain de forêt, alors si tu pouvais éviter de me faire repérer, ça m'arrangerait. T'as eu quoi comme idée de te balader toute seule ?! »

Levy se débarrassa de sa main, pour protester.

« Me « balader » ? Me « balader » ?! Je te signale que c'est toi qui es parti en courant, sans rien dire. Alors tu m'excuseras si je me « baladais » pour te rattraper ! »

Pourquoi s'était-elle réjouie de son arrivée, en fait ?

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré, avant de concéder :

« Très bien... Tu marques un point. Bon, si tu veux que je vous fasse sortir, faudrait que tu te pousses un peu. »

Elle recula d'un pas. Lorsqu'elle essaya de l'avertir de la résistance à la magie de tout ce qui se trouvait à leur portée, il l'interrompit d'un geste : il était caché dans l'ombre depuis une vingtaine de minutes, et avait entendu l'essentiel de leur discussion.

« Dès que vous serez libres, avancez dans le couloir jusqu'à l'escalier. Y'a Panther Lily qui fait le guet là-bas, alors devrait pas y'avoir de danger. Après... on verra. »

Sur ces dernières directives, il agrippa un des barreaux, et mordit dedans avec délectation. De l'acier ! Pas besoin de magie, juste d'un peu d'appétit !

Alors que leur sauveur à tous « goûtait », Levy retourna auprès d'Hibiki, qui s'était rassis au fond de la cellule. Il était affaibli par son emprisonnement, et ne pouvait tenir sur ses deux jambes très longtemps. Impossible pour lui de combattre : à la sortie, il faudrait fuir. Même chose pour les autres, et pour elle. Mais comment convaincre Gajeel, si avide de coller des pains, de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou ?

Elle lui en parlerait dès qu'ils seraient dans les escaliers.

Le passage fut dégagé en moins de deux. Alors que Dragon Slayer s'affairait à libérer les autres prisonniers, Levy et Hibiki sortirent doucement. Comme prévu, ils cheminèrent jusqu'aux escaliers, à travers un couloir sombre et froid, au bout duquel ils virent voleter une tache noire.

« Ah ben enfin ! Ça fait un moment que j'attends ! Mais ça va, y'a pas eu de mouvement suspect. » murmura celle-ci en les accueillant.

Ils entendaient toujours les bruits de mastication de Gajeel. Pas très ragoûtants.

« Quelle classe... » remarqua l'Exceed avec désespoir, ce qui fit pouffer Levy.

Le prochain à les rejoindre fut Ren, d'un pas chancelant. Lui non plus n'avait pas bonne mine. Il insista cependant pour la resaluer avec un baisemain. « C'est pas parce qu'on est dans une situation de crise qu'il faut renoncer à être galant. », comme il l'avait si bien dit. Pour la première fois, la mage fut heureuse de se trouver dans la pénombre : personne ne la vit rougir. Eve, lui, se contenta de l'enlacer, à son arrivée, mais elle n'en fut pas moins flattée.

Quant à Ichiya, lui, ne fit rien du tout : pressentant un coup foireux s'il lui laissait trop de liberté de mouvement, Gajeel l'amena vers le reste du groupe, en le tenant par le col à quelques mètres du sol. Le leader des Trimen n'avait pas l'air satisfait du tout, mais n'osait pas trop s'opposer à un colosse trois fois plus grand que lui. Les bras croisés et l'air résigné, il se laissait porter avec toute la classe que pouvait avoir un mage de son rang.

Enfin, ils étaient tous réunis. Il fallait élaborer la suite des opérations.

« -En haut, on risque de croiser des ennemis dans tous les coins. Et je pense pas qu'ils vont nous laisser partir en braillant des chansons d'adieu... Faudra se frayer un chemin pour sortir, ou alors trouver et buter C... J'pense que vous allez opter pour la fuite, vu votre tête... ajouta-t-il après les avoir regardé plus attentivement.

-T'as quoi contre notre tête ? » répondit Ren, vexé par cette remarque.

Eve lui donna un coup de coude : c'était vexant, certes, mais réaliste.

« Mais... Toi, tu vas... »

Levy croisa le regard rouge de Gajeel avant d'avoir fini sa phrase, et vit le sourire carnassier qui étira ses lèvres. Comme si ce n'était pas assez clair, il fit craquer ses phalanges. Ça allait chauffer !

Un bruit sourd résonna au-dessus d'eux. Signe qu'il fallait y aller. Panther Lily en tête, Gajeel en arrière-garde, ils se mirent en route.

L'escalier débouchait sur un couloir plus clair, désert. De nombreux croisements et portes lui donnaient l'apparence d'un labyrinthe. Panther Lily prit sa forme de combat, paré à toute éventualité. Et tous, presque inconsciemment, pressèrent le pas.

« -Stop ! chuchota alors l'Exceed en s'arrêtant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Nous arrivons à une intersection, et trois choix s'offrent à nous.

-Tu crois que c'est le moment de nous sortir des répliques célèbres ? Tout droit, comme quand on est arrivés, et on passe la porte du fond. » grogna le Dragon Slayer, mettant fin à cette parenthèse culturelle sortie de nulle-part. (Ou du derrière de l'auteure, peut-être?)

Le groupe repartit donc vers ladite porte, presque au petit trot. Étonnamment, la nouvelle luminosité leur redonnait des forces. Ou alors, était-ce l'adrénaline, avec ce danger invisible, mais toujours plus proche, à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient des cachots ?

Une fois devant, l'Exceed eut un moment d'hésitation.

« T'es sûr que c'est par là ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant vers son maître. Celui-ci acquiesça, en ajoutant un « Vas-y, et fais pas chier. ». Plus de doute possible.

Pas rassuré pour autant, Panther Lily appuya sur la poignée, pour ouvrir doucement cette porte. L'opération ne réussit que partiellement : en effet, au lieu de coulisser ou de pivoter comme toutes les portes normalement constituées, celle-ci choisit de basculer en avant, dans un fracas assourdissant, qui se répercuta dans toute la salle qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Salle occupée par des une foule conséquente. Foule conséquente qui les fixait à présent, avec une lueur malveillante dans leur regard hypnotisé. Lueur malveillante qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

S'ils avaient voulu se jeter exprès dans la gueule du loup, ils n'auraient pas fait mieux...

« Et merde... »

* * *

_Comment ça, je mets du "Donjon de Naheulbeuk" partout? C'est même pas vraaaaaiiii! _

_ça vous a plu? Tant mieux alors! ^^_

_A bientôt pour la suite!_


End file.
